JUNTOS
by CecyGrandchester
Summary: Candy y Terry estar JUNTOS Deciden ante toda adversidad que se les presente en su vida y en su Relación, Pero, ¿esto podra ser posible?
1. Nuevas Sensaciones

**JUNTOS**

Los personajes que se mencionaran en este fic, no me pertenecen, sino a Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.

Para comenzar, cabe señalar que a mí siempre me gusta pensar en el hubiera, sé que muchos dicen que él hubiera no existe, pero en mi cabecita loca me gusta pensar lo contrario, es por eso que mi primer fic y creo que todos o la mayoría de ellos que realice en un futuro trataran sobre eso, sobre qué hubiera pasado si…

Espero que les agrade y que me tengan un poco de paciencia.

El primer capítulo lo baso en el momento en que Terry besa por primera vez a Candy, y que hubiese pasado si ella hubiera correspondido ese beso…

**Nuevas Sensaciones**

Se encontraban Candy y Terry, cerca del lago, cuando él como despedida del lugar la invita a bailar, ella acepta; bailan un momento cuando de repente Terry se detiene, la mira fijamente, provoca un acercamiento y la besa.

Por la mente de Candy, pasan muchos pensamientos, unos le exigen corresponderle y otros le indican que se detenga. Pero el momento le resulta tan placentero que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Terry trata de profundizar el beso, pero nota la tención de la joven y debido a esto se detiene un poco, pero de repente, se da cuenta de un ligero cambio en la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Candy: Porque si sé que esto es indebido, ya que él y yo ni siquiera estamos casados, me siento tan bien –pensaba-.

Terry: Oh, Candy, no te imaginas cuantas veces soñé, con vivir este momento contigo –pensaba al igual en ese momento-.

Ella haciendo a un lado sus creencias acerca de sólo ser tocada de esa manera estando casada; escucho solamente a su corazón. Comenzó a corresponder ese maravilloso beso que ambos intercambiaban. Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta el castaño cabello de Terry, acariciándolo suavemente y respondiendo a las exigencias del joven.

El al percatarse de que ella por fin se había rendido a aquel beso, la oprimió más hacia él. Aunque para Terry no era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, ese momento, era totalmente distinto, era especial, era único, no tenía comparación con ninguna otra situación vivida por él.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando, tuvo que surgir la amarga separación de sus labios, debido principalmente por la falta de aire a sus pulmones; lo hicieron lentamente, observándose fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro; ella muy ruborizada a causa del momento que acababa de vivir, el simplemente le sonreía tiernamente a su bella pecosa.

Ni siquiera ellos se dieron cuenta, el tiempo que estuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro…

Terry: Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo –dijo él "rompiendo" el silencio.

Candy: Esta bien… -se limito a contestar ella, aun ruborizada-

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al castillo que se encontraba habitando Terry. Entraron y se alojaron en la salita, junto a la chimenea, donde días antes habían sido interrumpidos abruptamente por Eliza.

Terry: Sabes Candy (poniéndose serio y a la vez tomando la mano de la joven), desde el día que estuviste aquí en este mismo lugar, conmigo, he querido decirte algo, pero por desgracia en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por Eliza, pero ahora después de lo que acabamos de vivir, a orillas del lago, quiero decirte que, me gustas mucho, todo empezó como una chica más a la cual conquistar, pero termine enamorado de ti.

Candy: Terry… (Ella sabía que estaba siendo sincero, ya que solo la llamaba por su nombre en ciertas ocasiones).

Terry: Jamás creí llegar a experimentar este sentimiento por alguien, pero tú, tú cambiaste todo en mi…

Candy: Yo… (Debido a su falta de experiencia y a la manera en que había sido educada, a ella se le dificultaba un poco más confesar sus sentimientos)

Terry: No te estoy exigiendo una respuesta ahorita, sólo quería que tú supieras que, estoy enamorado de ti pecosa (brindándole nuevamente una de sus hermosas sonrisas que podían derretirnos a todas).

Se levanto lentamente del sillón (Candy) rompiendo el contacto físico y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observo un momento el hermoso paisaje.

No sabía que pensar que decir, ella sabía muy bien lo que su corazón le estaba gritando en ese momento pero cómo confesarle a él todo aquello que sentía, todo aquello que le provocaba en ella… todas esas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando…

Continuara…

Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les agrade hasta pronto.


	2. Adiós Prejuicios

**Adiós Prejuicios**

Cuantas veces Terry había sido sincero en su vida, realmente pocas veces y esta era una de ellas.

Terry al notar el silencio que los envolvía decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su pecosa. Se coloco detrás de ella; la tomo de los brazos y poco a poco la fue envolviendo entre los suyos; al percatarse, Candy sintió como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto.

Terry: No temas decirme lo que sientes, sea lo que sea yo lo comprenderé (le susurro al oído, provocando que la fortaleza que ella misma le había puesto a su corazón se fuera destruyendo).

Poco a poco se fue volteando Candy de su posición original, para quedar de frente a él, lo miro a los ojos tiernamente y le dijo…

Candy: Yo también te amo, no te imaginas cuanto, cada vez que te veo mi corazón late con tal rapidez que en ocasiones siento que terminara por salirse de mi pecho, mis piernas comienzan a temblar con solo escuchar tu voz, te veo hasta en la sopa que estoy a punto de comer –dijo bajando la mirada y poniéndose un poco ruborizada, a causa del momento- todos los días siento la necesidad de verte, de escucharte, hasta de reñir contigo.

Él le tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para provocar que alzara su vista y lo mirara fijamente.

Terry (sonriéndole tiernamente): Sabes, a mí me ocurre exactamente lo mismo; no puedo estar un solo día sin verte, es por eso que me la pasó inventando escusas para encontrarme contigo a cada momento, en cualquier lugar… Te amo Candy, te amo mi pecosa…

Y así sellaron sus declaraciones de amor nuevamente con un beso, pero éste, se encontraba más "cargado" de pasión y de una necesidad brutal de estar el uno al otro, juntos.

La tarde se encontraba ya descendiendo, dando paso a la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, se podía respirar un ambiente lleno de paz, felicidad y porque no decirlo, de deseo.

Terry decidió darle fin al apasionado beso que compartía con su pecosa, la tomo de la mano y mirándola a los ojos, la comenzó a dirigir hacia el pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras, ambos subieron hasta llegar a una de las puertas que se encontraban en las habitaciones. Con lentitud abrió (Terry) y se adentraron a la obscura habitación, colocándose a la mitad de esta; solo por un momento él soltó la mano de Candy para encender las velas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Ambos estando ahí, solos, mirándose fijamente él uno al otro, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a besarse por tercera ocasión en ese día, que estaba a punto de concluir.

Terry: Te amo pecosa –dijo apasionadamente-.

Candy: Yo también de amo Terry y es lo único que me importa en este momento, te amo mi amor, te amo…

Continuara…

Pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les agrade. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas:

Dayanna

D naeliz Grandchester

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Juntos Tú y Yo

**Juntos Tú y Yo**

¡¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!! El siguiente capítulo no es apto para menores de edad.

Estando ahí solo los dos, en la poca iluminada habitación, se miraban fijamente mientras que sus manos se encontraban juntas, disfrutando del contacto y de las caricias que comenzaban a surgir.

Terry decide tomar la iniciativa; deja su mano izquierda aun entrelazada con la de su pecosa, mientras que su mano derecha sube lentamente por el brazo de la joven (que en ese momento se encontraba nerviosa, pero sobre todo con una ansiedad que no podía explicar); llega hasta el cuello, lo acaricia delicadamente, se aproxima hasta su cabello y comienza a tomarlo entre sus manos, jugueteando un poco entre los rizos de la chica.

Era un momento tan pasional, que a pesar de ser una noche fresca, en la habitación se podía percibir una calidez que no solo inundaba el lugar, sino el cuerpo de los jóvenes que se encontraban en ella.

Él la deseaba desde hace mucho y sería capaz de tomarla en ese momento sin importarle lo demás, para así satisfacerse como hombre; pero ella era diferente, con ella no podía ser así, no deseaba ser así, dejando a un lado su propio placer, se dedico a ser tierno con ella, a mostrarle esa forma tan hermosa que tienen las personas que se aman para demostrarse precisamente eso, su amor.

Terry se acerco un poco más para disminuir la distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos, su mano derecha dejo por un momento el hermoso cabello de la joven, mientras que depositaba lentamente su otra mano sobre la cintura de ella.

Los labios de él se encontraban desesperados por encontrarse nuevamente con los de su preciosa pecosa, dejándose llevar por la exigencia de su boca, se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarla. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la espalda de la inexperta joven, lentamente fue bajando el pequeño cierre que se encontraba en el delicado vestido de Candy.

Se encontró con el suave camisón que se atrevía a negarle la dicha de tocar la cálida espalda de la chica que amaba. Bajo lentamente el vestido por los hombros de ella, y sin estar completamente consciente de lo que le ocurría a su vestido, éste cayó al suelo.

Él, la toma en sus brazos delicadamente (como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana), la coloca lentamente sobre la cama; comienza a besarla tiernamente en los labios, pero la boca del joven añoraba probar más; no conforme con los labios de la chica, se dirigió a su cuello, donde deposito unos cortos y húmedos besos, acto que provocaba no sólo el sonrojo de ella, si no un enorme calosfrío que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Las manos impacientes del joven enamorado, comenzaron a deslizar cada uno de los pequeños tirantitos que se encontraban en el camisón de Candy, sus labios (atraídos por una "fuerza magnética") se colocaron en los hermosos hombros que se encontraban expuestos. Los besaba lentamente dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso y a la vez dejaba un pequeño mordisco en su camino.

Todo esto era nuevo para la pequeña pecosa, pero a pesar de su nerviosismo, de lo que en ocasiones llegaba a pensar en contra de lo que sucedía, se dejaba llevar por el momento, ella amaba a Terry (su rebelde) era lo único que importaba.

Cómo si su corazón le fuese dictando sus movimientos, Candy comenzó a introducir sus pequeñas y suaves manos por debajo de la camisa del él, ocasionándole que su respiración se agitara un poco, se dirigió a su espalda, comenzó a presionarla y sus labios tomaron el camino hacia su cuello.

Lentamente ella tomo la camisa de Terry e inicio con el despojo de la prenda, la pequeña luz de las velas, dejaba ver el abdomen maravilloso y delineado con el que contaba, sus brazos firmes y bien formados; por un momento lo observo detenidamente, en su mente solo podía pensar en lo atractivo que era y lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

Terry pudo percatarse de la forma en que Candy lo veía y esto aumentaba su excitación; no podía más, quería hacerla suya en ese momento, pero una vez más decidió ser paciente, tanto amaba a su Tarzan Pecosa, que por ella esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

Lentamente se deshizo del molesto camisón que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de la joven; al darse cuenta Candy de su cuerpo desnudo ante él, no supo cómo reaccionar, así que opto por tomar la sabana que se encontraba en el lecho para tratar de cubrirse un poco.

Terry: No tienes porque cubrirte Candy… eres tan hermosa… mis sueños se quedaban cortos de imaginación; dame la oportunidad de apreciar tu bello cuerpo, bríndame la dicha de convertirte en mi mujer esta noche.

Acto seguido, Candy retiro la sabana y permitió que Terry se pudiera percatar de la exuberante belleza que ella ignoraba tener. Lentamente él dirigió su mano derecha hacia uno de los senos de su amada, mientras que su boca se conducía hacia el otro. Como si se tratase de un pequeño caramelo, comenzó a succionarlo, probarlo, a realizar un par de marionetas con su lengua alrededor del rosado y excitado pezón, mientras que su mano acariciaba lentamente el otro seno de la chica, acariciándolo lentamente y tomando entre sus nudillos el pezón.

Al sentir ese nuevo contacto, no sabía que pensar, que decir, todo lo que estaba viviendo era realmente nuevo para ella, cómo podría actuar ante tal hecho; al percibir lo que Terry hacia en sus senos, comenzó a sentir un ligero calor que subía desde su vientre hasta su cabeza; todo aquello era tan excitante y tan extraño, pero a la vez tan hermoso que valía la pena estarlo viviendo.

Con manos tímidas, se dirigió hacia el pantalón de su amado, comenzó a desabrochar el botón y a bajar el cierre del mismo. Lentamente se deshizo de la prenda quedando él en su ropa interior, pero no duro mucho tiempo pues él decidió quitársela enseguida, para estar en el mismo estado que ella, desnudos completamente.

Candy: Te amo Terry… por favor hazme tuya, completamente tuya, conviérteme en tu mujer… muéstrame lo que es hacer el amor.

Terry: Te amo mi amor -la besa apasionadamente-.

Poco a poco se coloca sobre ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras Candy de forma lenta abre un poco sus piernas para permitir la penetración. Terry, encontrándose ya con su miembro erguido comienza a adentrarse en la virginidad de su amada. Un pequeño quejido se escucha en la habitación, él intenta retirarse ante el dolor que ella presenta, pero su dulce voz se lo impide.

Candy: Por favor no lo hagas, no te salgas de mí, te amo tanto mi amor.

Terry: No quiero lastimarte.

Candy: No lo haces mi amor, solo me estas amando.

Terry: Te amo, mi amor, te amo…

El comenzó a moverse en ella, un poco más rápido, hasta que llego a arrancarle un fuerte gemido, a casusa de las embestidas que estaba recibiendo de su amado; el trato de retirarse al sentir que estaba a punto de eyacular, pero era tanto el éxtasis que sentía, que continuo estando dentro de ella, para cuando se dio cuenta, se acababa de vaciar en su Candy.

Candy: ¿Qué sucede? (le pregunto al notarlo un poco preocupado)

Terry: Nada… bueno lo que sucede es que acabo de venirme en ti y… lo siento mi amor no debí de ser tan irresponsable. Discúlpame.

Candy: No tienes porque disculparte, yo estaba consciente de que esto podía pasar, además nos amamos y es lo único que importa, yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, ¿acaso tu no?

Terry: Mmm… para siempre creo que es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Candy: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Terry (Sonriéndole): Hay pecosa, como se te ocurre preguntarme eso… Por supuesto que yo quiero estar contigo, hoy, mañana y siempre. Lo supe desde el primer día que te vi. Siempre estaremos juntos tú y yo.

Se funden en un nuevo beso lleno de amor y pasión.

El acto de amor continuo, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada gemido que se escuchaba en la habitación, se convertían en el sonido del amor, el del deseo y de la pasión.

Continuara…

Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero que sea de su agrado, como verán este está mas larguito que los anteriores pero creo que valió la pena, estaré esperando sus nuevos reviews.

Especialmente te quiero agradecer a ti **Ivett**, por la enorme ayuda que me has brindado no solo para decirme como subir los capítulos de mi primer fic, sino en otras cosillas gracias AMIGA.

Al igual les agradezco a todas ustedes chicas:

**Naeliz d Grandchester**

**Tania**

**Elhyzha**

Y a todas aquellas que leen mi fic (si es que las hay jijijiji, espero que sí )

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Y que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, hasta pronto.


	4. Un Nuevo Día A Tu Lado

**Un Nuevo Día A Tu Lado**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las ventanas de la habitación, en ella se encontraban aun durmiendo una esplendida pareja de jóvenes enamorados, los cuales habían pasado una maravillosa noche juntos. Afuera todo seguía normal, aparentemente.

El primero en despertar fue el joven de cabello castaño, pues los de los rayos del sol se habían topado directamente en su frente, causándole un poco de malestar y ocasionando que su dulce sueño terminase.

Al estar completamente consciente de donde estaba, se encontró a su lado a una hermosa dama de cabello dorado y rizado, que dormía plácidamente, se acomodo de lado para quedar frente a ella, pasó varios minutos observándola en silencio, se veía tan bella con el cabellos suelto y sus rizos desbordados en la cama, todo aquello parecía un sueño.

Al sentirse observada, la joven se movió un poco, anunciando su despertar; al abrir los ojos, con lo primero que se encontró fue con la penetrante mirada de su amado Terry, al darse cuenta como éste la observaba, se ruborizo, pues ambos se encontraban desnudos en el lecho.

Terry: ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te ruborices después de la noche que pasamos?

Candy: ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Quizás tu tengas mucha experiencia en esto, pero déjame informarte que yo no.

Terry (riendo): Veo que aun después de una noche como la que tuvimos sigues con ganas de reñir conmigo eee.

Candy: Es que aun después de haber hecho el amor, tú sigues siendo el mismo mocoso engreído (pretendiendo estar ofendida).

Terry (tomándola entre sus brazos): Esta bien tu ganas, pero sólo en esta ocasión, así que no te acostumbres, entendiste pecosa.

Ambos se besan de tal manera que pareciese que no lo hubiesen hecho en años. Hasta que Candy se da cuenta en el lugar donde se encuentra y rompe la "magia" del beso.

Candy: Terry me tengo que ir, te das cuenta de la hora que es, a estas alturas Annie y Patty, ya se han de ver dado cuenta que no dormí en el internado…

Terry (sonriéndole de forma picara): Y eso que… ahora eres mi mujer y como tal te vas a quedar a mi lado, aunque no quieras.

Candy (apresurada y vistiéndose): No estés jugando, es enserio me tengo que ir.

Terry se levanta (completamente desnudo) rápidamente de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta para impedir que su pecosa se marche de su lado.

Candy: ¡¡¡Terry!!!... cúbrete…como se te ocurre levantarte así…

Terry: Y cómo es así…

Candy: No estoy jugando, vístete y en la tarde hablamos, ahorita me tengo que ir, si no tendré muchos problemas.

Terry: En primer lugar no tengo ganas de vestirme, en segundo lugar no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo o… ¿ya se te olvido que justamente anoche fuiste tú la que prácticamente me desvistió? (le lanza una sonrisa picara) y por último no tienes por qué irte ya…sólo dame unos minutos y yo mismo te llevo, ¿está bien pecosa?... Sólo quería disfrutar un poco más de este nuevo día a tu lado.

Candy (un poco más calmada y sonriéndole tímidamente a su gran amor por lo último que había dicho): Esta bien, sólo date prisa, por favor.

Se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el internado donde se estaba quedando Candy junto con las chicas (Annie y Patty); la pequeña pecosa iba creando en su mente una gran infinidad de escusas (por su ausencia) que les daría a sus amigas en cuanto llegara al lugar. De tras de unos arbustos se encontraba la parejita de enamorados despidiéndose, por el momento.

Terry: ¿Te veré esta noche? (le dijo sujetándola por la cintura).

Candy: No lo sé, no creo poder, después de mi ausencia de anoche no creo poder escabullirme hoy…

Terry (resignado): Esta bien… como tú digas pecosa… sólo ten en cuenta que te extrañare mucho esta noche…

Candy: ¿Sólo esta noche?

Terry (lanzándole una mirada picara): Sí, sólo esta noche… (Inclinándose un poco para besarla).

Candy: ¿Así?... (Ya se encontraba totalmente perdida en el próximo encuentro de sus labios).

Terry: Sí, esta noche y las que vienen, así como los días próximos, cada minuto que pase lejos de ti serán insoportables… Te Amo Mi Hermosa Pecosa…

Candy: Yo también Te Amo Mi Mocoso Engreído…

Se funden un nuevo beso el cual era de despedida, pero sólo por ese día.

Continuara…

Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic.

Y se preguntaran, tal vez, por qué nuestra querida Candy se entrego tan rápido a Terry, bueno, esta idea me surgió al recordar un fic que leí hace aproximadamente 3 años, donde ambos conversaban sobre ese día y ella le pregunta, que hubiese pasado si hubiera correspondido al beso y él le contesta que hubiera llegado al colegio sin ser virgen, es por eso que todo surgió un poco rápido en mi fic….

Pero espero que les haya agradado el cap. Anterior, así como éste… por cierto recordando al cap. Juntos Tu y Yo… ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Candy quedara embarazada?, mmmm eso aun no lo decido todavía, jijiji, a ver qué pasa…

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	5. Una Tormenta De Escusas

**Una Tormenta De Escusas**

Como explicarle a sus mejores amigas que la noche anterior no había dormido en su habitación del internado, por estar en brazos del hombre al cual amaba, como ocultar todo aquello que ahora conocía, que había experimentado; Candy no sabía si iba a poder esconder toda la felicidad que se encontraba impregnada en su cuerpo y en su corazón, ¿Ellas lo comprenderían? ¿Serían crueles y la juzgarían por lo que había hecho? ¿Se atrevería a decirles la verdad? ó ¿Era mejor inventar una escusa? Todas estas preguntas rondaban la mente de la rubia, mientras se aproximaba lentamente pero con paso firme y temiendo ser descubierta, a su habitación.

Sin embargo no se imaginaba que en su habitación se encontraban dos chicas totalmente preocupadas por su querida amiga, ya que sin explicación alguna había desaparecido el día anterior y para colmo no había dormido en su habitación.

Patty: ¿Dónde crees que este Candy? Y si le paso algo…

Annie: Ojala lo supiera Patty, sólo espero que se encuentre bien y que llegue antes del almuerzo sino la descubrirán.

Repentinamente vieron como una silueta de cabellera rubia se adentraba velozmente a la habitación, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sus angustiadas amigas.

-¡¡¡Candy!! Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidas por la llegada repentina de su amiga.

Candy: Chicas que hacen aquí…

Annie: Hay Candy donde has estado toda la noche, no te imaginas lo preocupadas que estábamos Patty y yo…

Patty: ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Y por supuesto ¿Dónde pasaste toda la noche?

Candy se encontraba totalmente angustiada al ver a sus amigas así, pero no sabía si sería capaz de confesarles la verdad.

Candy: Tranquilas chicas, bueno pues (comenzó lentamente) la tarde la pase con Terry, estuvimos platicando por largo rato a orillas del lago y…

Patty: Y… la noche donde la pasaste…

De repente suena la campana anunciando el almuerzo.

Candy: Chicas no quieran que nos reten las hermanas ¿O sí?, así que será mejor darnos prisa, además tengo mucha hambre ¿Ustedes no? (Saliendo de la habitación).

En el almuerzo Candy se encontraba un poco intrigada, pues no sabía qué hacer, sabía muy bien que sus amigas seguirían preguntando acerca de donde había pasado la noche, pero que les iba a decir, cómo lo tomarían.

Llegando a su castillo se encontraba un joven lleno de felicidad, ahora su vida se mostraba diferente, por fin había encontrado una razón para querer ser una mejor persona, para querer ser mejor en todos los sentidos y esa razón era su querida Candy.

En su habitación se encontraba recordando el hermoso momento que había compartido con su pecosa, por fin le había dicho cuanto la amaba, por fin sabía lo que era hacer el amor.

A causa de haber salido rápidamente de esa habitación, la cama seguía igual, pues como Terry la había dejado bajo con llave, la señora Katherine (mamá de Mark) no entro a hacer la cama.

Estaba recostado cuando se percato de algo que había olvidado por completo, en las sábanas de su cama se encontraba la muestra que delataría lo ocurrido durante la noche.

Mark: Terry, dice mi mamá, si ya puede pasar a hacer la cama…

¿Hacer la cama? (pensó Terry) al momento dirigió su vista hacia la sábana que cubría el colchón y pudo ver la pequeña muestra que había dejado su adorada pecosa, la señal de que ella se había convertido completamente en una mujer, su mujer.

Terry: Un momento (sacando las sábanas de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta).

Sra. Katherine: ¿Por qué tardas tanto Mark?

Mark: Es que Terry aun no abre la puerta…

Apresuradamente Terry abre la puerta.

Terry (con las sábanas entre sus manos): Buenos días Señora Katherine, Mark; no se preocupe yo mismo me encargare de esto (señalando sus manos), ya puede pasar, con permiso.

Ambos madre e hijo se quedan impresionados ante la actitud de su joven patrón, pues saben que a pesar de que él es muy amable con ellos, de las labores domesticas sólo se encarga ella.

Mark: ¿Qué le habrá pasado mamá?

Sra. Katherine: No lo sé, pero mejor no me imagino el por qué de no dejarme a mi llevar las sabanas a la cesta (esto último pensándolo curiosamente).

Por la tarde todas las alumnas del colegio de verano se encontraban descansando en el jardín que rodeaba el edificio, pues era un día un poco caluroso. Sin embargo dos chicas seguían con la incertidumbre del por qué su amiga no había dormido en su habitación.

Patty: Candy has estado evitándonos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ¿Es qué acaso no confías en nosotras?

Annie: ¿Qué sucede contigo Candy?, puedes confiar en nosotras, para eso son las amigas, no es así Candy, tú misma me lo has dicho en muchas ocasiones…

Candy no sabía qué hacer, ambas eran totalmente diferente a ella, claro que quería decirle a sus mejores amigas, que había estado toda la noche con Terry, que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, que estaba enamorada y que era correspondida, pero conociéndolas opto por no decirles la verdad, claro que se los diría algún día, pero ese día no era hoy.

Candy: Ok chicas, como les dije estuve con Terry platicando y la verdad pasamos un buen rato a orillas del lago, pero se nos paso el tiempo y la señora Katherine, me ofreció quedarme, pues temía que me fuese a suceder algo de regreso al colegio.

Patty: Hay Candy y eso no nos podías decir desde hace rato. Por un momento había pensado que no querías decirnos, porque con quien habías pasado la noche era con Terry y no exactamente platicando…

Annie: ¡¡¡Patty!!! Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de Candy, ella sería incapaz de estar con un hombre sin antes estar casada…

Candy solo permanecía en silencio, Patty no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pero al notar la expresión de Annie, se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto, pues al menos Annie, aun no estaba del todo preparada para hablar del tema.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, todo ese día había sido una tormenta de escusas, que le daba a sus amigas, el por qué parecía estar su mente en otro lugar, el por qué sonreía y se sonrojaba a la vez, había sido un día agotador; pero era feliz, feliz de conocer el amor a lado de Terry, su amado Terry; eso era lo único que le importaba, lo demás vendría con el tiempo.

Continuara…

Hola chicas disculpen la demora, pero es que la verdad me encuentro pasando por cosas muy difíciles, por desgracia el sábado 17 de este mes operaron a mi abuelita y le diagnosticaron cáncer, hoy justamente hoy, nos dijeron que el cáncer está muy avanzado y le dieron 6 meses, ya se imaginaran por lo que está pasando mi familia y yo; es por eso que les pido un poco de paciencia, si me tardo en actualizar.

Gracias por leer mi fic, por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, ahora esto representa una gran distracción para mi, pues hay momentos que siento que no puedo más, pero gracias al mundo de Candy me doy ánimos, pues recuerdo a nuestra adorada pecosa, todas aquellas cosas tristes que paso y su actitud siempre fue positiva y sobre todo siempre salió adelante.

Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, espero que les agrade y que lo disfruten, hasta pronto.


	6. Vámonos De Aquí

**ADVERTENCIA, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD.**

**Vámonos De Aquí**

Habían pasado ya dos días de la primera y última vez que Candy y Terry, habían hecho el amor, él la extrañaba cómo nunca, quería tener a su lado todo el tiempo, pero sabía bien que eso no era posible; Candy no se había podido escapar, pues entre las hermanas del colegio, Annie y Patty, no le quedaba espacio suficiente.

Esa mañana, se les había permitido salir a las chicas debido a que la familia Andley había solicitado un permiso especial, a decir verdad, Archie y Stear, habían convencido a la tía abuela que les ayudara a que las chicas pudiesen salir, pues ya el día de mañana todos regresarían al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Candy, Annie y Patty, se dirigían a la mansión de los Andley, pero sólo dos de ellas se veían realmente felices pues verían a los chicos que amaban, sin embargo Candy sólo llevaba en su mente la imagen de un arrogante Ingles, al cual amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Annie: Te sientes bien Candy…

Candy: Claro que sí, es sólo que es muy temprano y aun tengo sueño (Riendo tímidamente).

Al llegar a la mansión, Archie y Stear se encontraban en la puerta esperándolas.

Ambos: Bienvenidas chicas, que bueno que están aquí.

Annie: Archie, que alegría, que aun no se hayan marchado…

Archie: Claro que no.

Stear: No podíamos irnos sin antes verlas con más libertad de la que tenemos en el colegio…

Ambas chicas se sonrojan ante el comentario de Stear y comienzan a reír todos a la vez. Pero Candy a pesar que ella también se encontraba riendo, añoraba estar al lado de él, su gran amor, su gran razón de vivir, su Terry.

Stear: Te Encuentras bien Candy, te noto un poco callada, algo poco común en ti.

Todos ríen por el comentario. Se habían organizado para ir de picnic a los alrededores de la mansión, conversaban de lo que harían llegando al colegio y cuáles eran sus planes en cuanto a su vida y a sus estudios, estaban todos divirtiéndose, cuando a lo lejos se divisó una figura varonil, que los observaba en silencio.

Archie: Qué hace el aquí… (Preguntaba en voz baja a su hermano).

Stear: No lo sé, quizás Candy lo invito.

Terry (acercándose): Buenos días Señoritas, Stear, Archie.

Todos contestan a su saludo, pero increíblemente, Candy se llena de alegría y sus ojos comienzan a brillar ante la llegada del joven castaño, algo de lo cual los demás se dan cuenta.

Terry: Candy, me encantaría hablar contigo, puedes venir un momento.

Candy: Por supuesto.

Ambos se retiran del lugar, cerca de ahí Terry había dejado su caballo, el sube primero para después extenderle la mano a su amada y ayudarla a subir.

Terry (susurrándole en el oído): Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí…

Candy (estremeciéndose ante la proximidad de su amado): No lo sabía, apenas hoy temprano la hermana Margaret no dijo, pero tú cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí.

Terry: No lo sabía, sólo me deje guiar por mi corazón.

Candy voltea hacía él y se funden en un beso, un beso que anhelaban desde hace días y que por fin se estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando llegaron a la villa de los Grandchester, él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y entro a la casa, pues sabía muy bien que la Señora Katherine, acostumbraba ir temprano a hacer las compras, pero ese día fue la excepción.

Sra. Katherine: Desea que le sirva el desayuno.

Terry baja lentamente a Candy y le indica que sí, que sirva el desayuno para ambos, mientras que la joven rubia que se encuentra a su lado, no para de sonrojarse, pues sabe muy bien que fueron visto en todo momento desde que llegaron.

Terry: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

Candy: Todavía me preguntas, no es obvio (Señalando a la Sra. Katherine).

Terry: No te preocupes ella se irá pronto, pues aun tiene que ir a hacer las compras y cuando ella se vaya, (tomándola por la cintura y hablándole al oído) nos quedaremos solitos tu y yo y me podre aprovechar de ti.

Durante el desayuno, ambos se la pasan jugueteando, pues él con tal de hacerla sonrojar, le acaricia las piernas por debajo de la mesa, pues sabe que ella no podrá negarse a esas caricias debido a que ambos habían invitado tanto a la Señora Katherine, como a su hijo Mark a desayunar.

Entre sonrojos y travesuras se llevo a cabo el desayuno. Terminando la Señora y Mark se retiraron a hacer sus deberes; Candy y Terry, se quedaron solos, fue entonces cuando ella no tuvo escapatoria. Inesperadamente él la tomo entres sus brazos y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Entrando él la deposito sobre la cama, comenzó a besarla, sus labios no se sintieron conformes con el sabor de su boca y se dirigieron hasta el cuello de la joven, dejando a su paso un poco de humedad; se coloco encima de ella, sus manos se fueron adentrando en la falda de Candy y poco a poco con ligeras caricias comenzaron a subir hasta su cadera.

Candy, dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, aun no se podía explicar, como él lograba volverla loca, con cada caricia que le brindaba. Después se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas que para entonces ya eran innecesarias, pues en lo único en que se convertían era un una horrible barrera entre sus cuerpos húmedos.

Terry no podía más, el primer día se había encargado de mostrarle todo éste mundo maravilloso del amor, pero ahora él anhelaba ser complacido, dejándose llevar por la pasión, tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y la coloco boca abajo sobre la cama; comenzó a introducirse en ella, mientras ésta se sostenía en el soporte del lecho.

Cada penetración se hacía más prolongada, él se movía con rapidez haciendo que su pene, entrara y saliera rápidamente, provocando en ella gemidos más fuertes y extenuantes. No conforme con ello, la regreso a la posición anterior en la que se encontraban, la sostenía de las caderas e inicio nuevamente la penetración. Todo aquello, era completamente nuevo para ella, pero sin embargo, le gustaba lo que estaba experimentando.

Una vez terminada la entrega de amor, ambos estaban recostados observándose fijamente y conversando acerca de lo que harían llegando al colegio.

Candy (acariciando el cabello de él): Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al colegio San Pablo.

Terry: Seguiremos viéndonos, quizás no tan seguido pero procuraremos hacerlo…

Candy (en forma picara): Hacer qué…

Terry (mirándola fijamente a los ojos): Vernos y lo que tú quieras…

Candy: Así… (Siguiéndole el juego)

Terry: Aunque penándolo bien tengo una mejor idea.

Candy: Y cuál es…

Terry: Por qué no, nos vamos de aquí, tu y yo, a donde queramos.

Candy: Pero Terry, si descubren que nos hemos fugado y juntos, a mí lo más seguro es que me retiren el apellido Andley.

Terry: Pero tendrás el mío y con ese va a ser suficiente.

Candy: Lo dices enserio…

Terry: Te amo Candy, no me quiero separar de ti en ningún momento, no sólo quiero que seamos noviecitos, quiero que seas mi mujer para siempre.

Candy: Yo también te amo mi amor y tienes razón sólo de esa manera podremos estar juntos, ya siendo completamente tuya y tu mío, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Terry: Entonces que dices, aceptas irte conmigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario…

Candy: Claro que acepto, nada me haría más feliz, que estar a tu lado siempre, Te amo mi amor.

Terry: Yo también te amo.

Continuara…

Gracias a todas ustedes chicas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, enserio se los agradezco de corazón, cada uno de sus comentarios me da ánimos para seguir adelante. Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, hasta pronto…


	7. Escapando

**Escapando**

Por la tarde Terry, regresaba con Candy a la mansión de los Andley, pues sabían muy bien que de ahí, las chicas partirían hacia el colegio de verano.

Antes de salir de la villa de Terry, ambos habían hablado acerca de lo que harían, para poder escapar juntos, era la última noche que pasarían en Escocia, así que lo que tuvieran que hacer, tendrían que hacerlo pronto.

Candy: Disculpen chicos por la tardanza.

Era su imaginación o Candy había llegado tomada de la mano de Terry; fue lo que todos percibieron al momento en que ambos habían llegado, aunque para sus amigas no les había tomado del todo extraño ya que a pesar de que ella se empeñaba en negar sus sentimientos hacia él, ya habían descubierto lo enamorada que se encontraba del joven arrogante y al parecer era correspondida.

Archie: Por lo visto no te diste cuenta de la hora, desde hace media hora tendrían que haber llegado al colegio.

Annie: No te preocupes, Archie, la hermana Margaret, entenderá…

Stear: Vamos, es el último día de las chicas aquí, estoy seguro que si la tía abuela le explica a la hermana Margaret, lo comprenderá…

Terry: Qué es lo que realmente te molesta…

Archie: Que estas tratando de decir…

Candy (Tratando de calmar las cosas): Bueno chicos, hay que disfrutar, lo que queda de la tarde, para de ahí irnos a arreglar las cosas.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron divirtiéndose, riéndose de los comentarios de unos y de otros, pero Archie, sin saberse explicar el motivo, se sentía incomodo, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, el se caracterizaba por ser el escéptico de la familia, pero ese día en especial se sentía diferente.

Candy y Terry, habían permanecido juntos durante la convivencia, ella se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado, era su gran amor, no podía imaginarse su vida lejos de él, se encontraba realmente enamorada y lo mejor de todo es que él la amaba también.

Las tres chicas, se tuvieron que despedir, pues ya era hora de regresar al colegio, cada una se despidió del chico que amaba, pero Candy, sabía muy bien que pronto se volvería a encontrar con su gran amor, pues, esa noche se fugaría con él.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, estaban completamente cansadas, pues había sido un día agotador, aunque había valido la pena. Candy una vez estando en su cuarto, no tuvo tiempo para descansar, pues tenía que arreglar sus cosas, ya que a la media noche su gran amor Terry, pasaría por ella para emprender la huida de ese lugar y de sus familias para ser felices juntos.

Era exactamente la media noche cuando un ligero golpeteo en la ventana, indicaba que era hora de marcharse, sólo llevaba una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, encima de su cama dejaba una carta dirigida a sus queridas amigas, sólo esperaba que todo saliera como lo habían planeado y que fueran felices por siempre.

Candy lanza por la ventana su discreta maleta, de ahí se dispone a bajar lentamente para no ser sorprendida.

Terry (pícaramente): Vaya que hermosa vista.

Candy: Quieres guardar silencio, si alguien nos llega a descubrir será por tu culpa.

Terry: Pero cómo quieres que no diga algo, si tus piernas se ven realmente hermosas desde aquí.

Candy (Sonrojada): Cállate y ayúdame que ya se me atoro el vestido.

Ambos reían ante las ocurrencias de Terry, pues adoraba verla sonrojada; al final todo salió bien, ambos tuvieron que saltar la barda y una vez fuera ambos se sintieron libres, libres para demostrar su amor a todo el mundo.

Tomaron el auto del castaño, el manejó durante toda la noche; ella por momentos lo observaba, se veía tan apuesto, con toda la ropa que se pusiera se veía realmente guapo y por otros momentos dormía plácidamente, pues en la mañana se encontrarían lo suficientemente lejos.

Era ya de mañana cuando se encontraban en un poblado cerca de Londres, decidieron llegar a desayunar un poco, para después seguir con el viaje. Pues pretendían llegar a Southampton, para partir hacia América.

Annie y Patty se levantaron muy temprano, para partir hacia el colegio San Pablo, conociendo a su amiga que era algo perezosa para levantarse temprano, decidieron entrar a su habitación, para despertarla, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar la cama hecha y sobre ella una carta.

Patty, tomo el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que les había dejado su amiga.

_Queridas Annie y Patty:_

_Quiero disculparme por no haber tenido el valor de confiarles esto, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorada y como ya se imaginaran es del chico rebelde del colegio, lo amo demasiado, que he decidido irme con él._

_Aun no sabemos a dónde iremos, pero lo importante es que estaremos juntos y podremos gritarle al mundo nuestro amor sin el temor de ser descubierto por las hermanas, les pido por favor me comprendan._

_Tratare de comunicarme con ustedes lo antes posible, explíquenle la situación a los chicos y hasta pronto._

_Pd: Por favor entreguen la carta anexa a los chicos para que me hagan el favor de hacérsela llegar al tío abuelo William._

_Con Cariño Candy._

Annie: Cómo puede ser posible, se fue con él.

Patty: No crees que es, muy romántico…

Annie: Pero que crees que va a pensar de ella la gente, la señora Elroy se enfurecerá en cuanto se entere…

Patty: Creo que ella se fue estando consciente de ello y aun así prefirió marcharse con el hombre que ama, además tú también te dite cuenta ayer de cómo él la miraba, se nota que están enamorados.

Annie: Aun así considero que es algo inaceptable.

Aunque en el fondo Annie se moría de ganas de vivir algo similar, pero a lado de Archie, pero sabía muy bien que él era todo un caballero, que por desgracia seguía las reglas al pie de la letra y jamás se expondría ni la expondría a ella en una situación similar.

Annie: Por cierto, crees que ellos ya…

Patty: No lo sé, pero si no ha sucedido antes, lo más probable que ahora sí.

Annie: Cómo crees que se pondrán los chicos al enterarse de esto…

Patty: Archie, se pondrá furioso, Stear, quizás comprenda el motivo por el cual Candy tomo esa decisión.

Annie (con la mirada baja): Si tienes razón, Archie se pondrá furioso…

Patty: Annie, tu sabes muy bien que él te quiere solo a ti, Candy es sólo una gran amiga, es más casi una hermana, no te pongas así.

Annie: A veces a mí también me gusta pensar así, pero no sé, creo que él aun siente algo por ella, aunque trate de ocultarlo.

Patty: Deja de pensar en eso y mejor bajemos, en un momento más regresaremos a Londres y ahí sí, se armara una batalla, cuando se enteren de lo que han hecho Candy y Terry.

Ambas chicas se disponen a subir al tren que las conducirá nuevamente a Londres, no saben cómo será todo, al momento que ambas familias y las hermanas se den cuenta de la verdad, por el momento habían logrado cubrir la ausencia de Candy; sólo deseaban que el viaje que había iniciado a lado de su gran amor, solo le trajera felicidad, que por fin su querida amiga pudiera ser feliz.

Continuara….

Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

Quizás me tarde un poco para actualizar, pero procurare que no sea mucho el tiempo que tengan que esperar, hasta pronto.

Quiero agradecer, especialmente a dos chicas que me han ayudado mucho, con las palabras que me han dedicado y con lo más importante su amistad:

**Ivett** e **IVY**

**¡¡¡Gracias chicas!!!**


	8. Escándalo En El Real Colegio San Pablo

**Escándalo En El Real Colegio San Pablo**

-Han escuchado lo que se rumora en el colegio…

-No, pero dinos que sucede…

-Se rumora que dos estudiantes se fugaron, durante su estadía en el colegio de verano en Escocia…

-Eso no puede ser verdad… ¿Y quiénes fueron?

-Aun no se sabe…

Era uno de los tantos comentarios que se generaban a través de las paredes del famoso y prestigiado Colegio San Pablo.

Hace apenas dos días atrás, la hermana Margaret se había dado cuenta de que una de las chicas estaba ausente del instituto, pues no sólo había faltado a sus clases, sino que también no acudía a consumir los sagrados alimentos, algo raro en esa chica en específico; de hecho desde que habían salido de Escocia ella había quedado intrigada, en qué si Candy había subido al tren que los traería a Londres.

Al seguir con la duda decidió entrar a la habitación de la rubia, fue entonces cuando se percato de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Salió a toda prisa a la dirección a cargo de la temible hermana Grey, esta al escuchar lo sucedido se fue de espaldas, al imaginarse el escándalo que esto ocasionaría.

Una vez recobrada la conciencia de la hermana Grey, a la hermana Margaret no le quedo de otra, más que comunicarle otra mala noticia, pues varios chicos comentaban que el rebelde del colegio tampoco aparecía; ella no quería atar cabos pero, era mucha coincidencia que dos jóvenes desaparecieran al mismo tiempo y en la misma ciudad.

-¡Qué es lo que acaba de decir hermana! (cuestionaba la hermana Grey ante la nueva noticia)

-Lamento informárselo, pero tampoco encontramos a Terry Grandchester por ningún lugar, no quiero ni pensar en ello hermana Grey, pero creo que Candy y Terry se fugaron.

-¡Eso no puede ser!... Quizás Terry ande en una de sus borracheras, pero fugarse dos alumnos de este colegio a causa de un amorío, ¡eso jamás!

La hermana Margaret, solo baja la cabeza, para no contradecir a la directora del colegio.

-Aunque…

-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Desde hace meses me han llegado rumores, de que una pareja de estudiantes se encontraban de vez en cuando por el lado donde se encuentra la colina, aunque jamás pasaron de ser rumores sin importancia…

-Usted cree que Terry y Candy mantenían un romance…

-A estas alturas no sé ni que pensar… Sólo nos queda informar al Duque de Grandchester, sobre esta situación, pero será mejor esperar, quizás sólo estamos imaginando semejantes cosas, cuando quizás no lo sean, así que por el momento le pido mucha discreción.

-Si hermana…

Por más que ambas y el resto de las hermanas hacían lujo de su discreción, los rumores fueron creciendo, además que la ausencia de Candy y Terry, ya era notorio en todo el colegio.

Días anteriores:

Archie: Hola chicas, cómo están.

Annie y Patty: Muy bien y ustedes…

Stear: Es mi imaginación o ambas están nerviosas… Por cierto han visto a Candy…

Patty: Hay Stear, que cosas dices, por qué tendríamos que estar nerviosas…

Archie (algo molesto por la actitud de amabas): Mi hermano tiene razón, acaso es algo que tenga que ver con Candy…

Ambas chicas no soportaron más la presión y optaron por hacerles entrega de la carta que había dejado Candy, donde explicaba el por qué se había ido…

Tanto Archie como Stear, se quedaron asombrados ante las palabras plasmadas por la rubia, aunque el más afectado resulto ser el chico elegante, pues aunque lo trataba de negar ante todos, el seguía enamorado de Candy; raramente Stear no lo tomo tan a pecho, pues por desgracia el ya se había dado cuenta de cómo su querida amiga veía al rebelde de la escuela, ya que no era justamente como ella los apreciaba a los hermanos Cornwall.

Archie (rompiendo el silencio): Esto no puede ser, debe de tratarse de una pésima broma… no es así chicas, muy bien díganle a Candy que salga de donde este…

Patty: Lo siento Archie, pero no se trata de ninguna broma, ella se fugo con Terry desde ayer, cuando entramos al dormitorio de Candy, descubrimos la carta que les cavamos de entregar.

Stear: Cálmate Archie, ambos conocemos muy bien la letra de Candy y sabemos que fue ella quién redacto esta carta y por lo que veo, se fue consciente de todo lo que ello traería, admitámoslo, ella está realmente enamorada de Terry.

Archie (totalmente molesto y olvidándose que Annie se encontraba en el lugar): No digas tonterías Stear, ella no puede estar enamorada de ese… él no la merece, si tan solo ella me permitiera demostrarle cuanto la…

Stear (percibiendo lo que mencionaría su hermano lo detiene): ¡Detente! Nosotros no somos nadie, para interferir en sus sentimientos, ella decidió a quien amar, sólo nos queda apoyarla y respetar su decisión.

Annie al ver la reacción de su novio, salió corriendo entre lágrimas del lugar, pues sus dudas se habían aclarado, Archie, su querido Archie, seguía enamorado de Candy, su mejor amiga, confidente y hermana. Patty sólo opto por hacer un movimiento de cabeza, en señal de que se retiraba para ir a lado de Annie.

Un poco más calmados Stear, reprende a su hermano, pues por haberse dejado llevar por la ira, había lastimado a quien menos se lo marcía.

Stear (completamente molesto): Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer…

Archie, decide ignorar las palabras de su hermano, así que opta por sólo dar la media vuelta, para retirarse y no tener que seguir escuchando a su hermano. Pero éste al ver las intenciones de él, lo toma por el brazo, deteniéndolo de repente.

Stear: Me has escuchado, al menos.

Archie (totalmente lleno de rabia): ¡Claro que te escuche! A cazo crees que estoy sordo, para no escuchar tu sermón.

Stear (un poco más calmado): ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Annie?

Archie: Porque es la verdad, sólo por Candy, seguía a su lado, pero ahora ella que ha decidido irse con ese mequetrefe, no sé como por un momento llegue a pensar que podríamos ser amigos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso jamás podrá ser, ¡jamás!

Stear: Él no tiene la culpa de que Candy lo hay escogido, tienes que entender de una vez por todas que ella jamás será para ti.

Archie: ¡Eso nunca!

Stear se queda desilusionado ante la actitud atan inmadura de su hermano, sólo ve como se aleja y se pierde con el paso de la distancia, el en algún momento de su vida, también había amado a Candy como mujer y de cierta manera entendía el sentir de Archie, pero lo que realmente le comenzaba a preocupar era ese supuesto amor, que a su parecer no era otra cosa sino una obsesión.

En el dormitorio de Annie, se encontraba Patty consolando a su amiga, pues ella conocía muy bien el gran amor que ésta le profesaba al menor de los hermanos Cornwall; añoraba poder expresarle palabras que la regocijaran, pero ninguna llegaba a su mente, sólo permanecía callada a lado de ella consolándola en silencio.

Lejos de ahí, se encontraba una pareja apunto de subir a un barco que los llevaría hacia el otro extremo del mundo, no les había sido fácil comprar los boletos, pero por primera vez Terry había sacado provecho de su apellido y sin complicaciones los obtuvo.

Terry: ¿Estas lista?

Candy (observándolo con ojos llenos de amor): Claro que sí, contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Ambos tomados de la mano, se introducen lentamente hacia el barco que los llevara a su nueva vida juntos, lejos de todo, lejos de todos los lujos de sus familias, pero muy cerca de su amor.

Continuara…

Hola chicas, antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero de antemano les agradezco su paciencia y el hecho de que se tomen parte de su valioso tiempo para leer "JUNTOS", enserio que muchísimas gracias.

Procurare no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto.


	9. Escándalo En El Real Colegio San Pablo 2

**Escándalo En El Real Colegio San Pablo 2° Parte**

-Buenos días hermana Grey… Qué es eso tan importante que me tiene que decir personalmente…

-Lamento mucho haberlo hecho venir Duque D. Grandchester… Pero se trata de su hijo…Terruce.

-Qué sucede con él, hermana…

-Me da mucha pena Duque, por tenerle que informar esto, pero… desde hace una nos dimos cuenta que dos de nuestros alumnos, estaban ausentes del colegio, no queríamos informar a sus familias hasta estar completamente seguras de esto…

-¿Así que Terry se ha fugado?

-Así es…

-No se preocupe hermana, él volverá…

-No estoy tan segura Duque…

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Como le dije, se fugaron dos, uno de ellos fue Terruce y la otra alumna fue Candice Andley.

-Qué está tratando de insinuar, hermana…

-(Totalmente avergonzada por lo que tenía que comunicarle al duque) Terruce y Candice, huyeron juntos… al parecer son pareja desde hace tiempo y ambos se fueron…

Mientras tanto una feliz pareja de enamorados, se encontraban observando el hermoso océano que tenían frente a ellos, faltaban pocos días para llegar a América; cuando de repente la joven comenzó a sentir como su amado la tomaba por la cintura para besarla.

Candy (totalmente sonrojada): Terry basta…

Terry (besando y mordisqueando el cuello de la rubia): Te dejare cuando realmente quieras que te suelte…

Candy (riendo): No estoy jugando… alguien podría vernos…

Terry ignorando las palabras de su pecosa, continúo besándola de esa manera que la inquietaba tanto.

Terry: Qué te parece si vamos al camarote…

Candy (entendiendo a lo que se refería él): Y a qué quieres ir haya, estamos muy bien aquí… ¿No te parece? (le dijo mientras le sonreía).

Terry: Esta bien… si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí… pero después no te quejes (sonriéndole pícaramente).

Candy (sonrojada): No empieces Terry…

Terry (acerándose al oído de la chica): Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor… quiero hacerte mía, completamente mía.

Candy (completamente sonrojada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar): Hay Terry que cosas dices… ¿Y aquí en el barco?

Terry: ¿Por qué no? Vamos Candy… desde que salimos de Escocia no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor… extraño sentirte de esa manera (sus ojos le suplicaban a Candy que accediera).

Candy comenzó a besarlo; mejor respuesta no pudo recibir, entendiendo que ella por fin había accedido, se separo por unos minutos de los labios de su amada para dirigirse al camarote que compartían.

-¡Cómo puede ser posible eso!

-Ya hemos informado a la familia Andley, la señora Elroy Andley, se presentará el día de mañana… pero como comprenderá, lo que ha hecho su hijo y esa joven no tiene nombre…

-Que me está tratando de decir…

-Que me veo en la penosa necesidad de condenar a ambos a la expulsión definitiva de ambos.

_Prestigiada Familia Andley:_

_Me es muy penoso tener que comunicarles lo siguiente. La Señorita Candice Andley, se ha ido del Real Colegio San Pablo, sin la autorización correspondiente del directivo de la institución, ni de ustedes que son su familia, es por ello que les comunicamos que la Señorita Andley, queda expulsada._

_Sin embargo, les pedimos que un representante legal de la Señorita Andley, se comunique con nosotros a la brevedad._

_Enviando un cordial saludo, me despido de usted._

_Hermana Grey._

_Directora Del Real Colegio San Pablo._

-George, hazle llegar esto de inmediato a William (entregándole la carta que acababa de recibir.

-Si Señora, con permiso.

La tía abuela Elroy, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, esto jamás se había dado en la familia, que escándalo tan terrible cuando se enteraran todas sus amistades, que la futura heredera de los Andley, estaba envuelta en tal escándalo; tendría que ir al colegio para escuchar exactamente lo ocurrido.

Rápidamente redacto una carta dirigida a la hermana Grey donde le informaba de su presentación en el colegio dos días después de haber recibido la postal donde le notificaban la huida de Candy.

Los días habían pasado, Annie y Archie aun no conversaban a cerca de lo sucedido, para Annie estaba todo claro, él seguía enamorado de Candy, ahora más que nunca lo sabía, pero que hacía ella, si lo amaba con todo su ser, tanto ella como Patty evitaban hablar del tema, pero cada día que pasaba la tímida Annie, sentía que se ahogaba al no poder gritar lo que sentía su corazón.

Stear (en su habitación): ¿Has hablado con ella?

Archie: Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo…

Stear: Pero sino tratas como solucionaran todo esto…

Archie (pensativo): Qué sucederá con ella cuando la tía abuela se entere de lo que ha hecho…

Stear: No lo sé, pero no es de Candy, de quien estamos hablando, sino de Annie, lo recuerdas… A dónde vas (le pregunta al verlo levantarse rápidamente de su cama).

Archie: Iré con Annie, para que hablemos y aclaremos de una vez las cosas…

Stear (preocupado): Qué planeas hacer…

Archie: Lo que debí de haber hecho desde hace tiempo…

-Buenos días hermana.

-Buenos días Señora Elroy, póngase cómoda por favor.

-Dígame exactamente qué fue lo que hizo Candy.

-En un momento más señora conocerá todos los pormenores de lo sucedido.

-¿A quién esperamos? (pregunta intrigada al no recibir la respuesta que deseaba).

-Al duque Richard D. Grandchester.

En ese momento entra a la dirección del colegio, el duque, con una mirada tan fría, que congelaría a todo aquel que estuviese frente a él.

-Buenos días duque, por favor (haciendo un movimiento con la mano, invitándolo a tomar asiento).

-Me quieren explicar de una vez que es lo que está sucediendo, por favor…

-Señora Elroy, lo que tengo que informarle es algo totalmente bochornoso, ya que jamás en la historia de este colegio se había dado, como le comunique en la carta que le envié, Candice se fugo del colegio de verano, pero no lo hizo sola…

-Hable claramente por favor (perdiendo un poco la paciencia la tía abuela).

-Lo que trata la hermana Grey de decirle señora Andley, es que la señorita Andley y mi hijo Terruce, se fugaron, juntos, como pareja y no sólo compañeros de escuela, entiende a lo qué me refiero…

-¡Qué! Esto no puede ser verdad, y me lo dice así tan tranquilo, no se da cuenta del escándalo en el que se verá mi familia por culpa de ese par de irresponsables.

-Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido… (Totalmente avergonzada la hermana Grey por lo sucedido a tan prestigiadas familias).

Al concluir la agitada conversación tanto el duque como la Sra. Elroy, se despidieron de la hermana Grey; una vez estando fuera de la institución, ambos se observaron fijamente a los ojos, estaban consientes de todo lo que se desataría después de lo sucedido, con un movimiento de cabeza se despidieron, tomando rumbos diferentes cada uno. Pero la tía abuela no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría hasta lo imposible para sacar a Candy de su familia, aunque esto le trajera fuertes problemas con William.

-Aunque me digas que no William, esa descarada se ira de nuestra familia… Lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre… (Pensaba la tía abuela mientras transitaba por las concurridas calles de Londres).

Continuara…

Hola chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo este que ha sido mi primer fic, el cap. 8 consta de 3 partes, así que sólo queda uno más para seguir con mas cosillas que espero sean de su agrado.

Muchísimas gracias a todas, hasta pronto.


	10. Escándalo En El Real Colegio San Pablo 3

**Escándalo En El Real Colegio San Pablo 3° Parte**

¡ADVERTENCIA! El siguiente capítulo no es apto para menores de edad.

Sin pensar en nada más que no fuera su amor se encontraba una feliz pareja caminando por los corredores del barco, con destino a su camarote, pues ambos anhelaban entregarse mutuamente una vez más, ahora, lejos de todos, por fin se sentían con la libertad de expresarse su amor sin que hubiera alguien que pudiera juzgar ese maravilloso sentimiento que compartían.

Entrando al camarote Terry se aferra a la diminuta cintura de la rubia, pues teme que se le quiera escapar, aunque él sabe muy bien que sólo es un juego, pero en esta ocasión no tenía ganas de jugar antes de amarse, su ansiedad hablaba por si sola al momento que observaba a Candy y sobre todo cuando su manos tocaban esa hermosa piel, que para su martirio ya conocía su sabor, aspecto que aumentaba su deseo.

Terry (susurrándole al oído al momento que desprendía cada una de las prendas de su amada): Sabes que me encanta como sabe tu piel, el sabor de tus labios, el sentirte entre mis brazos; amo todo de ti Candy, hasta las pequeñas pecas que cubren tu cuerpo, las de tu rostro, brazos, piernas, espalda, las de tu abdomen y sobre todo las que se encuentran impregnadas en tus hermosos senos (tomando entre sus labios los rosados pezones endurecidos que tenia frente a él).

Poco a poco la llevo hacia el lecho que compartían; no era la primera vez que la tocaba, pero en cada encuentro, él y por supuesto ella, lo vivían como si fuese la primera ocasión en la que hacían el amor, ambos se amaban, nada más que ello era lo que les importaba.

Las manos de la rubia se aventuraban a través de la espalda del castaño, ocasionando que se estremeciera, mientras él pasaba una y otra vez sus varoniles manos sobre las piernas. Aun no sabía cómo había terminado completamente enamorado de ella, pero siempre recordaría el primer día que la vio, en aquel barco, el cual había sido el único testigo de cómo su corazón se rindió ante la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a él.

Candy: Te amo Terry (dijo de manera pasional debido al momento)

Terry se coloco frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos por unos instantes y después colocar sus labios, sobre los de su amada pecosa, para iniciar a adentrarse en ella, cada vez que se encontraba su masculinidad con la feminidad de la rubia, era como tocar la gloria, pues ambos se amaban y estar unido por sus cuerpos, resultaba ser una experiencia maravillosa.

Los movimientos de él comenzaron a ser más rápidos, mientras ella gemía por el éxtasis que experimentaba, su corazón no podía más, necesitaba sacar todo lo que en su garganta se acumulaba; mientras Terry parecía enloquecido estando encima de su rubia; Candy dejo escapar un gemido que se escucho por todo la habitación, la volvía loca, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, se amaban, nada más podría importar, sólo su amor.

Una vez llegado el clímax del momento, Terry se coloco a lado de ella, la observaba fijamente, no perdía detalle alguno de la silueta de la rubia; mientras ella lo miraba con completa devoción. Él jamás creyó escuchar lo que la rubia le decía en ese preciso momento.

Candy (muy seria y completamente excitada): Quiero que me vuelvas a hacer el amor, quiero que me vuelvas a tocar como lo hiciste hace un momento, te amo Terry, me encanta como te mueves dentro de mí (acariciando su abdomen y el miembro de su amado).

En sus locos sueños donde fantaseaba con la rubia, se había imaginado que ella le pedía que la hiciera suya, pero ese sueño se había quedado corto, con lo que ahora vivía, pues Candy, su Candy, le pedía o mejor dicho le exigía que le volviera a ser el amor mientras tocaba su masculinidad, aspecto que lo volvía loco de deseo.

Ella se acomodo encima de él, pero sus manos en ningún momento soltaron el miembro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo; lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, no conforme con ello, fue besando poco a poco el contorno del rostro del castaño, bajo hasta su cuello, su abdomen, y sus labios retomaron el camino de regreso hacia los labios de él. Sus manos se movían lentamente en la masculinidad de Terry, haciéndole suaves masajes.

Por primera vez Candy le ofrecía a Terry la oportunidad de sentirse amado completamente por ella, ¿cuándo su pecosa se había vuelto tan atrevida? Se preguntaba al momento de observarla como sus manos se deslizaban una y otra vez sobre su miembro, lo estaba volviendo loco, le encantaba esta nueva faceta de Candy, ya que por fin había dejado atrás todos los tapujos que en algún momento la habían atado y evitado experimentar cosas nuevas.

Abrió lentamente las piernas para colocarse entre la cadera del castaño, con una de sus manos se sostenía del abdomen de su amado, mientras que la otra dirigía el rumbo que tenía que tomar la masculinidad de él. Poco a poco adentro el miembro que sostenía entre su mano, mientras que observaba en el rostro de Terry, como disfrutaba el momento.

Imitando un poco lo que hacía él, comenzó a mover sus caderas para subir el éxtasis que ya se vivía en esa habitación, Terry coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de la pecosa, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo mientras que se encontraba dentro de ella, los gemidos y pujidos se escuchaban por toda el camarote que ambos compartían. No conforme con todo lo que estaba experimentando, la rubia comenzó a dar pequeños brincos para que la penetración fuera un poco más profunda. Estaban locos por la pasión, ambos se amaban, qué más podría importar ahora.

Terry decidió que fuera su turno de darle placer a su amada, un poco más tranquilos, él se coloco encima de ella las embestidas que le daba eran fuertes y placenteras. Entre besos se dedicaban palabras de amor hasta que llego el momento en que todo concluía, no era la primera vez que él se venía dentro de ella, pero aun así el castaño seguía con el temor de que la pudiera embarazar, pues consideraba que aun no era el momento para convertirse en padres, pero sobre todo aun no se sentía con la capacidad para convertirse en papá.

Candy: Te amo, mi amor.

Terry: Yo también te amo (mirándola a los ojos).

Candy (seria): Nunca me dejes.

Terry: Sabes muy bien que nunca lo hare.

Candy: Me derrumbaría si me dejaras de amar, me harías una herida mortal.

Terry: ¿Po qué me dices todo esto? ¿Dudas del amor que te tengo?

Candy: Claro que no, pero en esta vida todo puede pasar…

Terry (abrazándola): Te juro que eso jamás pasará, te amo demasiado pecosa, estaría loco si lo hiciera… Sin ti yo no soy nadie (dándole un tierno beso sobre la frente).

Candy (sonriéndole tiernamente): Deberíamos de dormir un momento, porque después voy a querer más (le lanza una sonrisilla picara).

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, al menos por el momento, pues continuarían amándose lo que quedaba de ese día; ninguno de los dos sabia que les esperaba en sus destinos, por el momento lo único que sabían era que se amaban, a pesar de todo se amaban.

En el Real Colegio San Pablo, seguían las cosas en una aparente normalidad, aunque una pareja de novios se encontraba conversando acaloradamente, de uns situación que debían aclarar.

Annie: ¿Para qué me has mandado llamar Archie?

Archie: Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro Annie…

Annie (imaginando lo que vendría): No creo que tengamos algo que hablar, creo saber la decisión que has tomado y no sabes cómo me da pena que suceda esto…

Archie (apenado, pero firme en su decisión): Se que será lo mejor… Para ambos.

Annie: Dirás mejor para ti Archie… Pero te entiendo… Pues nos encontramos en similares circunstancias… Ambos estamos enamorados de quienes no nos aman…

Archie (tratando de desviar un poco el tema): Debemos buscar nuestra felicidad sin importar de cuanto nos cueste…

Annie (muy molesta): ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Candy no te ama, nunca te ha amado y que jamás lo hará? Sólo te estás mintiendo a ti mismo y me estas lastimando a mi (llorando)…

Archie: Cómo puedes estar segura que no siente amor por mí… Dímelo ahora te dedicas a leer la mente de las personas…

Annie: Crees que Candy se la pase platicando con Terry todo el día, pero sobre todo, toda la noche…En serio crees que ella aun tiene su virtud intacta…

Archie (molesto): ¡No te permito que hables así de ella, no te permito que hables así de la mujer que amo!…

Annie (sarcásticamente le dice): Estarías dispuesto a aceptarla aun sabiendo que se entrego a otro hombre, el cual no eres tú, estas dispuesto a aceptarla estando manoseada por Terry…

Archie (perdiendo el control): ¡Callate! (Dándole una bofetada a la chica de cabello obscuro.

Annie (llorando desconsoladamente): En serio Archie, no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver, no te preocupes, eres libre de ir a buscar lo que será tu infelicidad.

Annie se va del lugar sin mirar atrás, iba herida, sentía como su corazón de partía en mil pedazos, pero sería fuerte, saldría adelante y le demostraría a Archie lo mucho que se perdió al dejarla ir.

Archie seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Annie, no dejaba de pensar en eso, sería capaz él de aceptar a Candy sabiendo que ya fue mujer de otro y que ese otro era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, ¿sería realmente capaz?

En algún lugar de África un joven rubio leía detenidamente la carta que le acababa de llegar, provenía de Londres y lo que ahí se redactaba no sólo lo impresiono sino que de cierta manera en el fondo se alegraba de que su protegida fuera por fin feliz, aunque las circunstancias en que se había dado todo, no eran las adecuadas.

Habían pasado un par de días, una pareja de enamorados se asomaban por uno de los balcones del barco a observar como éste se acercaba a la ciudad de New york. Por fin habían llegado a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, su nueva vida.

Continuara….

Hola, antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos que se toman un momento de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, por desgracia han pasado muchas cosas tristes en mi vida que me retrasaron mucho para actualizar.

Como ya les había dicho mi abuelita tenía cáncer y digo tenía porque de los 6 meses que nos habían dicho los médicos que viviría, sólo nos duro 3, el pasado 24 de Julio falleció, fue un duro golpe para toda mi familia. Hace 4 meses a mi me descubrieron un tumor en la tibia, al principio me encontraba con la incertidumbre sobre si sería benigno o no, afortunadamente lo es.

Como ven, he pasado momentos realmente difíciles, es por eso que decidí seguir el consejo de una gran amiga, tomarme un tiempo, y una vez que estuviera más tranquila, continuara escribiendo, pues si lo hacia precipitadamente, no hubieran salido bien las cosas.

Les agradezco a todas por la espera y pronto subiere el nuevo capítulo… Besos y abrazos para todas.


	11. Por Fin, New York

**Por fin, New York**

Preparándose para su viaje de regreso a Chicago, la tía abuela preguntaba insistentemente sobre la posible respuesta del tío abuelo William, sobre el acto bochornoso que había cometido su hija adoptiva, pues anhelaba que esa indecente (como ella la llamaba) dejara de ser parte de la familia.

Tía abuela: ¿Aun no hemos tenido respuestas de William? (preguntaba con insistencia a George.

George: No señora Elroy, el señor William, aun no se ha comunicado conmigo, quizás pronto lo haga.

Tía abuela: Eso espero George, espero que esta vez sí decida sacar a esa indecente de nuestras vidas.

George: Señora su coche la espera.

Tía abuela: Gracias George, y por favor mantenme informada de lo que sepas de William, pero sobre todo de la decisión que tome.

George: Así lo hare señora.

En una mansión hermosa ubicada en la mejor zona de Londres, se encontraba un padre molesto, debido a que su hijo una vez más lo había deshonrado. Había citado a su abogado y mano derecha de toda la vida, al cual le había ordenado cancelar las cuentas con las que contaba su hijo, pues de esta manera él y su amante estarían desvalidos.

Duque D. Grandchester: Ha hecho lo que le he indicado.

Sr. Jones: Sí señor, todo al pie de la letra.

Duque D. Grandchester: Muy bien, con esto aprenderá que conmigo no se juega.

Sr. Jones (relajando un poco el ambiente): No crees que estas siendo muy severo con Terruce… Lo único que ocasionaras es que él se aleje más de ti.

Duque D. Grandchester: Sólo cuando algo te preocupa realmente decides hablarme de tu…

Sr. Jones: Nos conocemos desde joven Richard, sabes que te respeto pero…

Duque D. Grandchester: ¿Pero?

Sr. Jones: Qué es lo que realmente te molesta… qué Terruce sea tan parecido a ti, por haber huido con la mujer que ama o el supuesto hecho que dices que avergonzó el apellido Grandchester.

Duque D. Grandchester: Acaso quieres que le aplauda por lo que hizo. Que solape todas las tonterías que hace… Quiero lo mejor para él, pero es tan testarudo como…

Sr. Jones: ¿Cómo tu? Exactamente, tu hijo y tu poseen el mismo carácter, se te olvida que hace 17 años un joven que pensaba igual que Terruce hizo lo mismo con su gran amor.

Duque D. Grandchester: Jamás lo olvidare, lo inconsciente que fui, por mi necedad y pretender que podía con todo, termine lastimando a la persona que más he amado en mi vida… Es por eso que no quiero que él cometa el mismo error.

Sr. Jones: Y pretendes usar la misma táctica que utilizo tu padre contigo, no es así…

Duque D. Grandchester: Así aprenderá que la vida no es un juego, que siempre terminamos pagando por nuestros errores y que con su padre no se juega…

Por fin bajan del barco que los había transportado por el hermoso océano como testigo de su gran amor. Ambos sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos, pero estando juntos todo saldría bien.

Candy (sonriendo): Estoy feliz Terry, por fin estamos en New York.

Terry: Así es pequitas, todo estará bien, ya lo veras…

Candy: ¿Pequitas? Ahora ¿Pequitas?

Terry: Si no te gusta, puedo llamarte chica tarzan (sonriéndole pícaramente).

Candy (fingiendo estar molesta): Vamos llegando a New York y ya estas molestándome…

Terry (riendo a carcajadas): Cuando te enojas se te notan más las pecas.

Candy (riendo junto con él): Disfrutas hacerme enfadar… está bien… me gusta pequitas…

Terry (pensativo): El primer lugar donde me buscara el duque, es en la casa de Eleanor…

Candy: ¿Qué dijiste?

Terry: Nada… Sólo pensaba un poco…

Candy: ¿En mi…?

Terry (tiernamente): Sabes muy bien que siempre pienso en ti… sólo que estaba pensando que con Eleanor es dónde comenzará a buscarme el duque.

Candy (pensando en lo que acababa de decir Terry): Te refieres a tu madre y a tu padre… no es Eleanor y él duque… eso jamás deberías de olvidar… y no te preocupes, dónde sea que vivamos, ese será nuestro hogar.

Terry: Es por eso que te amo pequitas… y con respecto a lo otro, jamás se me olvida, pero tampoco es fácil olvidar…

Candy (tratando de cambiar el tema): Tengo hambre, porque no vamos a buscar algo que comer y después nos preocupamos por lo demás…

Terry (sonriéndole): Ya se me hacía raro que no protestaras por tu estomago…

Candy: Muy gracioso… engreído.

Ambos toman un coche que los adentra a la ciudad, deciden pasar a desayunar algo para posteriormente seguir adelante, Terry sabe que deben de pensar en qué lugar se instalaran, así que deciden ir a un sitio que se encontraba un poco lejos del centro de la ciudad, era un sitio modesto pero agradable.

Para su suerte encontraron un pequeño departamento donde decidieron alojarse, no era como los lugares, en lo que acostumbraba Terry quedarse, pero tenían que ahorrar lo más que pudieran, pues intuía que su padre le retiraría completamente el dinero y no podía acudir con su madre.

El departamento era pequeño, pero acogedor, contaba con una recamara, un baño pequeño y un espacio un poco grande donde ocupaban lugar tanto la cocina como unos muebles un poco gastados que servían como sala. Los días iban transcurriendo y poco a poco Candy se encargo de que su pequeño hogar se viera hermoso.

Hasta ahora Terry no había tenido tanta suerte en los lugares donde solicitaba trabajo, pues no contaba con ninguna experiencia que lo respaldará. Ya habían cumplido una semana en New York, en unas de sus tantas vueltas por la ciudad se había topado con una compañía donde quizás podría actuar, pero dudaba que alguien sin experiencia en la vida teatral tuviera suerte de ser aceptado.

Candy: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Terry: Nada…

Candy: No me digas que nada, algo te sucede… dímelo por favor.

Terry: Hace dos días, andando buscando quien me diera trabajo, me encontré con una compañía teatral, la compañía__Standford, he estado investigando un poco y el director es un tal Robert Hathaway.

Candy (al ver la emoción en el tono de la voz de su amado): Y por qué no has ido, estoy segura que te aceptaran…

Terry: No tengo experiencia Candy, jamás he estado arriba de un escenario, sólo haría el ridículo…

Candy: Claro que no, es cierto jamás has estado arriba de un escenario, pero es algo que amas hacer, lo llevas en la sangre mi amor, se te olvida quien es tu madre…

Terry (dudando): En serio, crees qué me acepten…

Candy: Por supuesto eres el mejor, además si no vas, te castigo todo un mes…

Terry (jugando): Esta bien, está bien, mañana iré… ¿Segura un mes?

Candy (siguiéndole el juego): Ponme a prueba y lo veras…

Terry: ¡Claro que no! No soportaría estar un mes completito sin hacerte el amor…

Candy: Muy bien… así me gusta… que me obedezcas (riendo).

Terry: No me queda de otra… tus castigos severos.

Candy: Fue justamente así como logre domarte (encendiendo la llama de la pasión).

Terry (tomándola entre sus brazos le dice tiernamente): Qué te parece si volvemos a estrenar el departamento…

Candy: ¿Otra vez? Lo estrenamos el primer día y el segundo… el tercero (sonriendo) lo hemos estrenado tantas veces que dudo mucho que se pueda volver a estrenar una vez más.

Ambos al mismo tiempo se dicen: TE AMO. Eran tan felices, sabían que el poco dinero que les quedaba pronto acabaría, Terry ya se había percatado que su sospecha se había cumplido, pues no podía acceder a sus cuentas, es por eso que le urgía encontrar trabajo, pues no estaba dispuesto a ver que su amada pequitas padeciera hambre; no sabía si tendría éxito en el teatro pero por su Candy haría lo que fuera.

Continuara…

Hola chicas, gracias por la espera, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Tratare de no tardarme tanto, pero por cosillas de la escuela es lo que impide que pronto actualice.

Le agradezco principalmente a:

Nelly, Wendy, ROSAURA, monapecosa, NEOYORQUINA, Gema, Noemi Cullen, Betty y carla.

Gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo. Al igual agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia por leer mi fic y no se han decidido en dejarme un comentario


	12. Un Novato En La Compañía Stamford

**Un Novato En La Compañía ****Stamford**

Siguiendo el mandato de su amada y sus anhelos de convertirse en un actor reconocido, Terry se dirigió muy temprano a la compañía Stamford, no sabía lo que ocurriría, quizás al final todos terminarían riéndose de él al pretender convertirse en actor.

Se encontraba justamente en frente de la puerta que lo introduciría, era la segunda vez que se encontraba tan nervioso, pues la primera había sido cuando su querida Candy y él habían hecho el amor, pero ahora era diferente, pues si no era aceptado, sería porque era un hecho que no había nacido para ser actor y resultaría mejor dedicarse a otra cosa.

Se adentro al edificio, no había absolutamente nadie por los corredores, siguió caminando, hasta que accidentalmente choco con una joven que se encontraba en el lugar. Al principio dudo preguntarle sobre el Director Robert, pero debía decidirse, es que acaso no era él, el gran Terruce Grandchester, en algo debía de servirle el orgullo característico de su familia paterna.

Terry: Buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días (dijo la joven de manera muy cortante).

Terry: Disculpe, me podría decir si el señor Robert Hathaway, se encuentra…

-¿Quién lo busca?

Terry (extendiendo su mano): Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester.

-Mucho gusto Terruce, pase por aquí (indicándole la oficina de Robert), seguramente se encuentra ahí, tiene la costumbre de encerrarse en su oficina antes de salir a los ensayos.

Terry (despidiéndose): Gracias…

Que chica tan extraña, pensaba Terry, ya que al principio que lo vio sintió que lo había observado como se le mira a una cucaracha antes de ser aplastada, pero después, se volvió un tanto dulce su mirada y su manera de hablar. No sabía su nombre, pues se había ido sin decírselo, pero era rubia como su amada Candy. Dejo los rodeos tras y se dirigió a tocar la puerta.

Insistió varias veces pero no obtenía contestación, pero no perdió la paciencia y estuvo un momento más insistiendo, hasta que a lo lejos escucho, PASE…

Terry: Buenos días señor Hathaway, mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester (extendiéndole la mano).

Robert: Buenos días Terruce en que puedo ayudarle…

Terry: Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero estoy interesado en convertirme en actor y…

Robert (sin permitirle continuar): Mira Terruce muchas personas como tú, han venido con ese sueño y terminan siendo un total fracaso, sinceramente no tengo tiempo para estar viendo cómo crees lo que es ser un actor, así que te voy a pedir de favor que te retires.

Terry: Pero yo no soy como los demás, yo soy Terruce Grandchester, sé que no tengo experiencia pero qué mejor que me lo diga usted, alguien que sabe sobre el medio, así que le pido una oportunidad, sólo una, después me podrá echar.

Robert: Ven conmigo (saliendo de la oficina, para dirigirse al escenario).

Terry lo siguió, estaba nervioso, eso era un hecho, pero no permitiría que alguien más tratara de disuadirlo, no sin antes verlo fracasar o en su caso triunfar.

Robert: Muy bien Terruce, aquí está el escenario, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Subiendo rápidamente al escenario, Terry se coloco al centro de éste y comenzó a citar a Shakespeare; su corazón latía rápidamente, parecía que en cualquier momento éste terminaría saliéndosele, pero continuo él no se había percatado aun, pero Robert, él cual se caracterizaba por ser un hombre un tanto frío y arrogante, se encontraba anonadado ante lo que se encontraba observando.

Poco a poco se fue llenando de personas alrededor de Robert, algunas observaban a Terry con asombro, otras parecían ver a un insignificante novato y otras lo veían con mucha envidia, pues era más que obvio el gran talento que el joven poseía.

Al concluir con su participación, todos aplaudieron, fue entonces que el joven de cabellera castaña se percato de lo que ocurría abajo del escenario; lentamente bajo del escenario para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba Robert. Esperando la respuesta a su actuación se coloco justamente frente a él.

Robert (secamente le dijo): Preséntate mañana a la misma hora.

Terry: Esta bien…

-Felicidades Terruce, has hecho un extraordinario trabajo, dejaste impactado a Robert y eso es muy difícil de lograr.

Terry: Gracias, por cierto cuál es tu nombre…

-Lamento no haberme podido presentar la primera vez que nos vimos. Mi nombre es…

Terry se encontraba emocionado, ansiaba llegar inmediatamente a su hogar para poder comunicarle todo lo sucedido a su pecosa.

Terry (entrando al departamento): Hola, se encuentra una hermosa mujer por aquí…

Candy (saliendo lentamente de la cocina): Si, claro que sí.

Terry: Qué sucede pequitas, por qué esa carita.

Candy (a punto de llorar): Lo que pasa es que… se me quemo la comida.

Terry se ataco de la risa al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir Candy, aspecto que no le agrado a ella, pues él se estaba burlando de lo sucedido, mientras ella sufría porque toda la comida se había quemado.

Terry (tratando de consolarla): No te preocupes pequitas, que te parece si vamos a comer a donde tú quieras…

Candy: Y por eso te ríes de mí (haciendo un puchero).

Terry: Últimamente has andado muy sentimental… creo que no te hace bien pasarte todo el día aquí.

Candy: No digas tonterías y mejor llévame a comer que me muero de hambre.

Terry (bromeando): Veo que tu apetito sigue intacto.

Candy: No te burles, no he comido desde la mañana.

Terry: Y eso, a que se deberá… no estarás enferma… porque eso de que pierdas el apetito si es grave.

Candy: No te burles… lo que pasa es que toda la mañana anduve con nauseas, quizás fue algo que comí.

Terry (riendo): Quizás sea el enorme pastel que te devoraste anoche… y conste que no estoy hablando de mí…

Candy: Muy gracioso… Estoy lista… Por cierto cómo te fue…

Terry (tratando de ocultar su emoción, pero al final se rindió): ¡Muy bien! Bueno eso creo…mañana me presentare nuevamente.

Candy: Cómo que creo…

Terry: Bueno pues no me dijo que no, pero tampoco me dijo que si, lo único que me dijo fue "Preséntate mañana a la misma hora".

Candy: Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien… estoy segura mi amor (dándole un tierno pero prolongado beso). Ahora vámonos a comer que me muero de hambre.

Para Terry no le resultaba extraño que Candy fuera antojadiza, pero en esta ocasión le extrañaba que en plena tarde quisiera una leche achocolatada acompañada con un plato con espagueti, eso sí que era raro, pero bueno, su pecosa sí que era un estuche de monerías.

Candy (rompiendo el silencio): Y a quién conociste en el lugar…

Terry (tratando de molestarla): Pues a Robert…

Candy (aparentando una risita llena de furia): Que gracioso andas hoy…

Terry (jugueteando): Y tú andas muy gruñona el día de hoy y eso que ya comiste… Pues conocí a una chica, realmente ella fue la que me condujo hasta la oficina de Robert y posteriormente la vi abajo del escenario.

Candy: Así… y es bonita…

Terry (molestando a su pecosa): Claro, muy bonita, sobre todo porque no tiene pecas…

Candy: Así…Te parece ella más bonita que yo…

Terry: Por supuesto… (No aguantando más, suelta tremenda carcajada) Como crees, nadie es más hermosa que tú, lo sabes muy bien: Para mi eres perfecta en todos los sentidos (besándola lentamente).

Candy (sonriéndole tiernamente): Y cómo se llama ella…

Terry: Su nombre es… Susana Marlow.

**Continuará…**


	13. Sorpresa Inesperada

**Sorpresa Inesperada**

Terry se había presentado en la compañía Stamford a la hora acordada; más confiado, que el primer día, todo se encontraba en silencio en la oficina del señor Hathaway, hasta el momento en que éste comenzó a hablar sobre el maravilloso trabajo que había realizado el joven la mañana anterior, pues a los ojos del director había sido la mejor manera en que un actor pudiese citar al gran Shakespeare.

Inmediatamente lo acepto, más sin antes aclarar unos puntos de suma importancia, en la que sería la nueva vida de Terry. Con algunas de ellas no se encontraba de acuerdo él, pero como se lo había dicho Robert, era lo mejor para él y para lo que sería su carrera, pues el director se hubiese atrevido a jurar que Terruce llegaría muy lejos en su faceta de actor.

Era muy temprano para levantarse de la cama, Terry había salido muy temprano del departamento, y últimamente ella se sentía muy cansada, pero sobre todo sus cambios de humor la tenían desquiciada. No tenía ganas de salir a hacer las compras, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que levantarse, pues seguramente su amado rebelde llegaría hambriento.

Candy se levanto de mala gana de la acogedora cama, tomo un rico baño, se cambio y salió a hacer las compras del día, no entendía como la mayoría de las mujeres del edificio podían vivir con la misma rutina todos los días, pues ella terminaba últimamente muy agotada, demasiado agotada como para pretender hacer el amor con Terry diariamente.

Candy: Buenos días señora James.

Sra. James: Buenos días Candy, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Candy: Igual, señora James, traigo el mismo cansancio desde hace días.

Sra. James: Y ya mejoró tu apetito.

Candy (haciendo gestos de disgusto): No aun no, quizás vaya al médico, Terry tiene toda la semana diciéndomelo, pero por decidía no he ido.

Sra. James (recordando): Candy no será que estás embarazada… pues los síntomas que tienes no es de ninguna enfermedad grave, sino de una mujer embarazada.

Candy (sonrojada): ¿Cómo dice? No claro que no… o mejor dicho no se…

Sra. James: Pues si quieres ahorita que terminemos de hacer las compras, yo te podría acompañar al ginecólogo y de una vez sales de las dudas… ¿Qué te parece?

Candy: Yo nunca he ido con un ginecólogo, de verdad me acompañaría…

Sra. James: Claro que si…

La señora James era la vecina de Candy y Terry, era 20 años mayor que la rubia, y desde que habían llegado a vivir al edificio se habían convertido en amigas, ambas salían juntas a hacer las compras y a distraerse un poco de los deberes que diariamente realizaban, pues el esposo de la señora James había muerto tan sólo un año atrás de una grave enfermedad que lo había atormentado por unos cuantos años. Sola con su pequeño hijo Edward de tan sólo 10 años de edad y su pequeña hija Elizabeth de 5 años de edad, vivía tratando de superar la pérdida de su marido.

Una vez terminadas las compras ambas mujeres se trasladaron con el ginecólogo, a Candy le abstrajeron un poco de sangre, sólo que los resultados estarían hasta el próximo día, la joven rubia, se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo iba a tomar la noticia su amado Terry.

Sra. James: Vas a ver que todo estará muy bien entre Terry y tú, algo me dice que se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

Candy: Pero aun no sé si estoy embarazada, creo que mejor hasta el día de mañana se lo diré.

Sra. James: Bueno pero al menos ve introduciéndolo un poco en el tema, por si las dudas, no crees…

Candy: Tiene razón, que tenga un lindo día…

Terry se encontraba molesto y decepcionado por las indicaciones que le había dado Robert, no quería hacer lo que le pedía, pero él le había dejado muy en claro que para lograr a ser un gran actor reconocido, debía sacrificar algunas cosas de su vida personal, debido a esto le pidió al joven castaño que pensara muy bien las cosas, pues si aceptaba no habría marcha atrás.

Candy había limpiado cada rincón del departamento mientras la comida estaba lista, no sabía la hora exacta en que llegaría Terry, pero era mejor estar lista, pues no sólo lo quería sorprender con la comida lista e intacta de quemaduras, sino que le mencionaría la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

Terry (tomándola sorpresivamente de la cintura): Hola preciosa…

Candy: ¡Terry, me asustaste!

Terry (riendo): Lo lamento, es que te vi completamente distraída… en que piensas… acaso en mi (le dijo provocativamente).

Candy: Eso quisieras… pero no…

Terry: ¿A no?… Entonces en quién… o en qué…

Candy (tratando de cambiar el tema): Quieres comer… esto está casi listo (señalando hacia la cocina).

Terry: Y porque mejor antes de comer vamos hacia la habitación y me consientes un rato…

Candy (notándolo un tanto extraño): Que te sucede, te fue mal… te siento un poco extraño…

Terry (serio): Se te hace raro que tenga ganas de que hagamos el amor…

Candy: No pero… (Es sorprendida por Terry, quien la besa apasionadamente). Terry espera… la comida se quema…

Terry: No importa sólo quiero hacerte mía…

Candy (sonriendo tímidamente): Está bien, pero que sea después de comer… es que me muero de hambre…

Terry: Está bien, está bien…

La pareja se encontraba consumiendo sus alimentos, Terry de vez en cuando molestaba a la rubia con insinuaciones sobre hacer el amor, mientras ella se encontraba un poco distraída debido a lo sucedido en la mañana, aspecto que ignoraba el castaño.

Candy: Quieres un poco más…

Terry: No gracias, por cierto te quedo muy rico, se nota que vas mejorando…

Candy: Muy gracioso…

Terry (sorprendiéndola): Qué es lo que quieres decirme pecosa…

Candy (sorprendida, pues Terry la conocía muy bien): Por qué lo dices…

Terry: Acaso me equivoco…

Candy (sonrojada): Está bien… Bueno pues… Que pensarías si te dijera que tengo la sospecha de estar embarazada…

Terry (siendo ahora él, el sorprendido): ¿Qué? No juegues con eso…

Candy: No estoy jugando, la señora James me dijo que tengo los síntomas de una mujer embarazada y para salir de dudas fuimos en el ginecólogo y pues el resultado del análisis me lo dan mañana…

Terry: Esto no puede ser… (Saliendo de prisa del departamento).

Candy se preguntaba, acerca de lo que le sucedía a Terry, pues él no era así, jamás se imagino que tomaría de esa manera el hecho de que posiblemente ella estuviese embarazada.

Mientras tanto Terry camino rápidamente hasta llegar al Central Park, ya era algo tarde pero no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo en el lugar, sólo quería escapar de lo sucedido tanto con Robert y ahora con el supuesto embarazo de Candy, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Horas antes, en la oficina de Robert

Robert: Hola Terruce, sabía que estarías aquí puntualmente.

Terry: Por supuesto.

Robert: Déjame decirte que ayer me impresionaste, pues al no tener experiencia, me atrevo a decir que actuaste mejor que muchos de los que ya llevan años aquí… Te espera un gran futuro muchacho.

Terry: En serio lo cree…

Robert: Si no fuera así, para qué me tomaría la molestia en decírtelo…

Terry (emocionado): Gracias señor…

Robert: Pero vamos no me digas señor, dime Robert, créeme no soy tan viejo para que me llames de usted.

Terry: Esta bien… y cuando puedo comenzar…

Robert: Ahora mismo, sí así lo deseas…Sólo que antes me gustaría hablarte de algo muy serio…

Terry: Claro dígame…

Robert: Mira Terruce, eres apuesto y muy joven, algo que te ayudará mucho en tu lanzamiento como actor, sólo que a las chicas, les gusta soñar a tener alguna posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de su actor favorito, es por eso que te ocupo soltero… imagino que lo eres…

Terry: Bueno… pues yo… realmente no lo soy.

Robert: Cómo dices… acaso éstas casado…

Terry: No realmente, pero desde hace casi dos meses vivo con mi pareja.

Robert: Pero no hay un documento, donde haga mención que seas casado… no es así…

Terry: No señor, no lo hay…

Robert: Entonces no va a ver tanto problema, solamente oculta de todo el mundo tu relación con tu novia y listo…

Terry: No puedo hacerle esto a ella, la amo y no quiero que lo nuestro este oculto, pues no tiene nada de malo…

Robert: Tranquilo Terruce, es cierto no tiene nada de malo que dos jóvenes enamorados hayan decidido vivir en unión libre y si en un futuro quieres casarte con ella, pues adelante, pero las cosas son así…

Terry: Lo siento pero no puedo.

Robert: No me contestes ahorita Terruce, piénsalo muy bien… estarías dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad, la oportunidad que quizás jamás se te vuelva a presentar, para poder cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en un famoso actor… Piénsalo y si regresas mañana, es porque aceptaste y no habrá marcha atrás a esa decisión, por cierto te sugiero que seas muy cuidadoso en la intimidad, pues un bebe en este momento solo sería un obstáculo y un estorbo más en tu carrera.

Terry había salido muy confundido de la oficina de Robert, pues él realmente añoraba convertirse en un gran actor famoso, pero por otro lado estaba su Candy, no sería tan difícil ocultar su relación a los demás, pero ahora todo había cambiado, pues si ella resultaba estar embarazada, cómo se lo diría a Robert, sería capaz de ocultar y negar a su propio hijo.

Lentamente se levanto de unas de las bancas que se encontraban en el Central Park, quería llegar al departamento a descansar y esperar a que llegará el día de mañana.

Continuara…

Hola chicas gracias por la espera, espero que este nuevo cap. Les haya agradado, como verán la drama está comenzando, las hare sufrir un poquito con la historia, pero recuerden que en la mayoría de los casos el amor sale triunfante, así que esperemos que este vaya a ser el caso de nuestra pareja consentida.

Por cierto Feliz Navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado súper bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, cuídense mucho y actualizare pronto mientras me encuentre de vacaciones jijijiji.

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. Besos.


	14. Fama vs Amor

**Fama vs Amor**

Candy se encontraba muy confundida debido a la conducta de Terry la tarde anterior, no sabía que pensar al respecto; él había regresado muy noche, no le había dirigido la palabra lo restante de la noche e incluso dejo de insistir en hacer el amor, él realmente estaba muy raro. Nuevamente había salido muy temprano, sólo le había dado un pequeño beso en la frente como despedida, pero había sido todo.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, desganada no le quedo de otra más que levantarse, pues era la señora James, quien le llamaba.

Sra. James: Buenos días Candy, lista para irnos…

Candy (un poco triste): Buenos días señora James, claro que si, en un momento nos vamos, sólo me visto…

Sra. James (al notar el poco animo de Candy): Te encuentras bien…

Candy (aparentando lo contrario a como se encontraba): Claro, pero pues ya sabe como he andado últimamente…

Sra. James: Si, es por el embarazo…

Candy: Pues aun no sé si este embarazada…

Sra. James: Te apuesto que si lo estas… por cierto le adelantaste algo a Terry…

Candy (recordando lo sucedido y prefirió mentir): No, decidí mejor esperar el resultado de los análisis.

Sra. James: Estoy segura que se pondrá feliz…

Candy (completamente triste y bajando el rostro): Si, eso espero…

Ambas mujeres habían llegado por fin con el ginecólogo, Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Terry si el resultado del análisis era positivo.

Dr. Brust: Buenos días.

Ambas: Buenos días.

Dr. Brust: Candice, le tengo muy buenas noticias.

Sra. James (emocionada): Te lo dije…

Dr. Brust: Felicidades está embarazada...

La joven rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues en su interior se encontraba muy feliz, pero con recordad lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, se entristecía mucho. El Dr. Brust la examino detenidamente, para checar en que semana se encontraba la futura madre.

Dr. Brust: Muy bien, pues usted se encuentra en la octava semana de gestación.

Candy (sorprendida): ¿Tengo dos meses de embarazo?

Dr. Brust: Así es…

Candy (recordando y haciendo cuentas mentalmente): Eso quiere decir que salí embarazada desde la primera vez que me entregue a Terry…

Cuando ambas mujeres caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, una de ellas, la señora James rompió el silencio, pues había sido muy notoria la tristeza que embargaba a la rubia, pues otra en su lugar hubiera "saltado" de alegría al enterarse que esperaba su primer hijo.

Sra. James: Te encuentras bien Candy… y no me digas que si… porque algo tienes…

Candy no podía más, necesitaba sacar lo que su corazón reprimía, se acercaron a un pequeño parque, se sentaron en unas de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar y la joven madre comenzó a narrarle lo ocurrido.

Candy: Ahora comprende cómo me siento…

Sra. James: Jamás me imagine que él reaccionaria así…

Candy: No sé cómo va a tomar la noticia, cuando se entere que el embarazo es real…

Sra. James: No te preocupes… ya verás que todo estará bien.

Candy: Sabe, cuando el doctor me dijo que tengo ocho semanas de embarazo, me di cuenta que, desde la primera vez que él y yo estuvimos juntos quede embarazada.

Terry había salido muy temprano de casa para dirigirse hacia la compañía Stamford, pues le daría la respuesta a Robert de lo que sucedería con él y su futuro estrellato.

Terry: Buenos días, Sr. Hathaway.

Robert: Te estaba esperando Terruce…

Terry: La respuesta es sí…

Robert: Estas completamente convencido…

Terry: Me temo que si…

Robert: Pues déjame felicitarte pues has hecho una gran elección.

Terry: Como usted mismo me lo dijo ayer, quizás esta oportunidad jamás se vuelva a repetir y no estoy dispuesto a quedarme de espectador…

Robert: Y que piensas hacer con tu novia…

Terry: Mi relación con ella será completamente un secreto, nadie más aparte de usted lo sabrá…

Robert: Todo en la vida representa sacrificios y créeme que este valdrá la pena…

Terry: Lo sé…

Robert: Muy bien pues a empezar… ahorita todos se encuentran apresurados ensayando lo que será para ti, tu primer estelar…

Ambos se dirigen al escenario, donde se encuentran los demás, pues la intención de Robert es que Terry se ponga al día de lo que está sucediendo en su compañía y que se incorpore inmediatamente.

Susana: Hola Terry… es decir te puedo llamar Terry…

Terry: Hola Susana, claro que puedes llamarme así…

Robert (interrumpiéndolos): Muy bien quiero que por favor todos presten atención, él es Terruce Grandchester, es un joven ingles muy talentoso, que hoy se incorpora con nosotros, además éste chico será nuestro protagonista, por fin lo encontramos…

No a todos les agrado la noticia, pues veían en él una gran amenaza, sin embargo una chica rubia que se encontraba en el lugar, estaba realmente feliz con dicha noticia, pues desde el primer instante que vio al castaño le había gustado, pues es un joven muy apuesto, además la forma de mirar la hacía estremecerse, es por eso que había tomado la decisión de conquistarlo a toda costa.

Robert: Terruce, aunque veo que ustedes ya se conocen, déjame presentarte a tu coprotagonista, la señorita Susana Marlow. Ella es muy talentosa al igual que tú y serán una pareja maravillosa, sé que gustaran mucho al público.

Terry: Claro que nos conocemos, se ve que es una chica encantadora.

Susana (sonrojada): Gracias Terry.

Robert: Tomate el día de hoy para estudiar muy bien el libreto, porque mañana te quiero completamente preparado, está bien…

Terry: Si señor (viendo los gestos de disgusto del director), perdón, Robert.

Terry ya lo había decidido, se convertiría en un gran actor altamente reconocido, sabría manejar las cosas, pues se creía capaz de mantener todo al margen, mientras no llevara a Candy a las presentaciones y no hablara de ella con sus compañeros todo estaría bien.

Llego a como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior, su pecosita no se encontraba en casa, algo raro, pero seguramente estaría visitando a la señora James, últimamente no salía de ahí, según Terry, pero a la vez se alegraba que encontrara en esa mujer una amiga con la cual conversar. Diez minutos habían pasado desde su llegada, cuando su amada rubia entro.

Candy: A qué hora llegaste, no te vi pasar…

Terry: Llegue hace como diez minutos, seguramente estabas entretenida platicando con la señora James, no es así…

Candy (sonriendo): Tienes razón siempre se nos va el tiempo…

Ambos: Tengo algo que decirte…

Terry: Vamos dime tu primero…

Candy: Estoy embarazada, me encuentro en la octava semana… (Emocionada y sonrojada) te das cuenta… quede embarazada desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor en Escocia…

Terry: ¿Estas embarazada?

Candy: Se que no lo teníamos planeado… pero así es… vamos a tener un bebe…

Terry: ¿Un bebe? ¿Estás completamente segura que estas, embarazada?

Candy (dándole un tierno beso en los labios): Si, si lo estoy… vas a ser papá en siete meses… No estás feliz con la noticia…

Terry: Que quieres que te diga, no me esperaba esto, voy a ser papá… esto no lo tenía previsto… no sé si sea buena idea que en estos momentos llegue un bebe a nuestras vidas.

Candy (triste por la reacción de él): ¿Por qué lo dices?

Terry: Fui aceptado en la compañía Stamford, me dieron el protagónico…

Candy: En serio… que bien… te dije que te aceptarían eres un gran actor… pero sé que el bebe te traerá mucha suerte… no lo crees así…

Terry (más relajado): Claro… además aunque quiera no lo podemos regresar (bromeando un poco)… todo saldrá bien… sé que todo saldrá bien…

Candy: Así será… ya verás que entre el amor y la fama no hay porque tener rivalidad. Te amo Terry, por favor acepta a este bebe que se encuentra creciendo en mi vientre (entre lagrimas le coloca la mano de él en su vientre).

Terry (manteniendo su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer): Yo no lo rechazo Candy, es sólo que no quiero que éste bebe vaya a nacer entre la miseria… quiero darles lo mejor a ti y a nuestro bebe, (aunque para eso tenga que negarlos ante los demás, esto reservándoselo sólo para él).

Candy: Soy muy feliz a tu lado, mi amor. Te amo…

Terry: Yo también te amo…

Continuara…

Hola chicas espero que les haya agradado el cap. Y nos vemos en el siguiente cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien. Besos.


	15. Mi Secreto

**Mi Secreto**

Los meses iban pasando con rapidez, su vida en la actuación iba creciendo y su fama al igual se expandía diariamente. Pero él continuaba con el acuerdo que había hecho con Robert, pues mantenía en secreto el hecho de tener una mujer a su lado y en el vientre de la joven el hijo de ambos; no había un solo día que no se sintiera miserable por lo que hacía, pero sabía que sí no era de esa manera, no podría darle una buena vida a la mujer que amaba.

La rubia diariamente salía a dar un paseo por los alrededores, ya se encontraba en el quinto mes de gestación, cada día que pasaba junto a su amado Terry, le parecía mejor que el anterior, pues siendo sincera con ella misma, no podría imaginar su vida a lado de otra persona, lo amaba demasiado, aunque últimamente se encontraba muy extraño, pero seguramente era su imaginación.

Candy anhelaba irlo verlo a actuar, pero Terry siempre le decía que no era conveniente debido a su estado, que lo mejor era que se quedará en casa pues de esa manera él no se preocuparía, pues sabía que la señora James le hacía compañía y no estaría sola.

Sra. James: ¿Han pensado en algún nombre para él bebe?

Candy: Realmente no, aún no sabemos si será niño o niña…

Sra. James: Pero no crees que es mejor estar preparados

Candy: (Sonriendo) Si es niño me gustaría que se llamará Terruce y si es niña Amelie

Sra. James: Ambos nombres son lindos sobre todo que tú bebe llevaría el nombre de su padre.

Los días avanzaban tan rápido como la carrera del joven actor, poco a poco se fue ganando su público, sus fans, pero sobre todo la simpatía de su coprotagonista. Susana ignoraba el hecho de que Terry era un hombre de cierta manera comprometido, él siempre se mostraba caballeroso con ella e incluso la consolaba cuando se le dificultaba algún papel, cada momento que pasaba junto a él lo atesoraba en su mente y sin darse cuenta también en su corazón.

Susana: (acercándose lentamente) Terry te gustaría ir a comer conmigo después del ensayo…

Terry: Por supuesto (olvidando que justamente ese día había quedado de ir a comer a casa)

Después del ensayo ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a comer al restaurante más cercano.

Terry: Tenias razón Susana aquí la comida es muy buena…

Susana: Que alegría que te guste...

Sin darse cuenta un reportero había entrado al lugar después de ver entrar a los jóvenes actores, pues así como su fama iba creciendo también lo hacia el interés de muchos reporteros, que deseaban obtener la nota del día sobre el supuesto romance que estaba naciendo entre los coprotagonistas.

Susana: Y dime, ¿qué haces en tus ratos libres?

Terry: Realmente nada importante, soy un completo aguafiestas

Susana: No te creo, con tantas fans que tienes, posiblemente recibas muchas invitaciones a salir

Terry: El hecho de que reciba dichas invitaciones no quiere decir que las acepte

Susana: Muchas chicas piensan que eres un chico muy apuesto y no se equivocan

Terry (sonriéndole pícaramente): ¿A caso te gusto?

Susana (sonrojada): ¡Terry! Que cosas dices…

Terry (soltando una tremenda carcajada): Vamos Susana estoy jugando

Susana: Que malo eres (riendo junto con él)

Por fin el reportero tenía lo que quería, ambos actores estaban compartiendo un momento agradable y por sus expresiones, parecían ser muy cercanos, esa sin duda sería la gran noticia.

La noche había llegado a la gran ciudad, Terry se dirigía a su mundo real (como él lo llamaba). Había tenido un día muy ajetreado pues dentro de poco estrenarían la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", su gran papel había llegado, después de varios meses teniendo papeles pequeños, por fin su gran oportunidad de ser reconocido como un actor, uno de los mejores.

Terry (Gritando al entrar): Pecosa he llegado

Candy (seria): Que bueno que has llegado, tienes hambre, quieres comer algo

Terry: No, realmente no, hoy fui a comer junto con Susana a un restaurante, donde la comida esta deliciosa

Candy: ¿Con Susana?

Terry: Si te acuerdas de ella verdad. Es mi compañera, ambos somos los protagonistas de "Romeo y Julieta"

Candy: Si la recuerdo…

Terry: Es una agradable chica

Candy: Que bueno que te lleves bien con ella…

Terry: ¿A qué se debe ese tono? ¿A caso estas celosa? (jugando) ¿Esta celosa mi pecosita hermosa?

Candy (con pésimo humor): ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? ¿Hay motivos para ello?

Terry: ¿Por qué estas enojada?

Candy: ¿Por qué estoy enojada? Realmente me preguntas eso…

Terry: Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando ¿no crees?

Candy (llorando): Me prometiste que hoy vendrías a comer a casa, te estuve esperando hasta tarde y nunca apareciste…

Terry (recordando sus palabras dichas esa mañana): Yo… lo olvide…

Candy: Claro… últimamente andas muy olvidadizo

Terry: Realmente lo lamento es que…

Candy: No sé qué te pasa Terry, en ocasiones siento que me ocultas algo, a veces creo que es a mí a quien ocultas

Terry: ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sabes muy bien que yo te amo

Candy: Creo que eso también se te ha llegado a olvidar…

Terry: Si he estado muy distante es porque he tenido mucho trabajo, no es por algo más…

Candy: ¿Hay algún secreto que no me quieras decir?

Terry: Por supuesto que no, sabes que yo no tengo secretos para ti, te cuento absolutamente todo…

Candy (dudosa): Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy difícil…

Terry (en su mente): Mi mayor secreto eres tú pecosa, ojala que algún día me llegues a perdonar, pero créeme que lo hago por los dos…

Continuará…

Hola a todos, antes que nada una disculpa ya que me tomo 3 años volver a publicar un capítulo de esta historia, como bien saben pase por momentos sumamente difíciles, en muchas ocasiones quise regresar a escribir pero aún no me sentía del todo bien. Hace poco retorne y publique un fic que había escrito hace 3 años para la guerra florida (que realmente es el único que tengo terminado) al igual con el fic de "Todos los lazos me llevan a ti"; espero que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer ambos. Continuaré escribiendo afortunadamente ya vienen mis vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para continuar con ambas historias (Juntos y Todos los lazos me llevan a ti).

Cuídense mucho y que estén bien, nuevamente gracias por leer mis fic y me alegra mucho que sea de su gusto, hasta pronto…


	16. La Traición de Terry

**La Traición de Terry**

Robert: Has visto el periódico de hoy (pregunto Robert al joven actor)

Terry: No, qué hay de nuevo

Robert: Ve tú mismo…

Terry (Al terminar de leer la noticia): ¿Qué significa esto? Todo lo que dice aquí es mentira…

Robert: Quizás no sea del todo mal lo que dice…

Terry: ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Robert: No te das cuenta… esto es publicidad gratis tanto para ustedes como para la obra…

Terry: Pero se te olvida algo… si ella lo ve…

Robert: Tu mismo has dicho que en el mundo del espectáculo siempre hay chismes, ¿no es así?

Terry: Pero…

Robert: Vamos Terruce me has demostrado que eres un gran actor, sólo considera esto como una más de tus actuaciones. El estreno de la obra está próximo y no nos caería nada mal todo esto ¿no lo crees?

Terry: Tienes razón, yo sabré inventarle algo a ella…

Robert: ¡Muy bien dicho!

Robert había hablado con ambos actores, los tres acordaron que continuarían con dicha situación, ya que sólo les traería beneficios para todos (al menos eso creían).

Sra. James: Candy has visto la noticia que hay en el periódico…

Candy (tomando el periódico): No, ahora que chisme trae…

Sra. James: Puedes creer eso… ya no saben que inventar

Candy no sabía que contestar, su rostro había cambiado repentinamente al leer la noticia; sabía que todo lo que ahí se publicaba era mentira, pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón se encontraba inquieto. En su mente se repetía constantemente la misma frase: "_Todos los actores que han protagonizado la obra de Romeo y Julieta han terminado felizmente casados y al parecer nuestros jóvenes actores no serán la excepción"._

Terry (llegando a casa): Pecosa ya llegue…

Candy (seria): ¿Has leído el periódico?

Terry: Ah te refieres al cuento que han inventado sobre Susy y yo…

Candy (diciendo en su mente: ahora es Susy): ¡No puedo creer que no tengan nada mejor que hacer, que estar inventando este tipo de cosas!

Terry (abrazándola tiernamente): No te preocupes por eso pecosita hermosa, recuerda que el mundo del espectáculo es así…

Con el paso de los días más noticias acerca de la pareja de actores salía a la luz, los reporteros los seguían a cualquier lugar a donde ellos acudiesen, pues todos estaban interesados en publicar una nueva noticia sobre la supuesta pareja del espectáculo.

Todos los días Terry y Susana acudían a un restaurante diferente a comer o a cenar, se dejaban ver caminando por los alrededores dela compañía Stamford, siempre sonriéndose uno al otro, compartiendo momentos agradables. Para Terry era tan sólo una actuación más, pero para ella todo estaba cambiando, la simple atracción que tenía desde el principio hacia el joven actor se fue convirtiendo en amor, un amor sumamente posesivo.

Susana: Mamá lo amo, es tan lindo y tierno conmigo, realmente estoy enamorada

Sra. Marlowe: Pero estas segura que él siente lo mismo por ti

Susana: Por supuesto…

Sra. Marlowe: ¿Estas segura? No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones…

Susana: Y si no es así, pronto lo sentirá, lo sé, estamos hechos el uno para el otro… Seremos la pareja más reconocida de Broadway

Sra. Marlowe: No te has puesto a pensar que probablemente él tenga novia, sabes que muchos actores ocultan sus relaciones al comienzo de su carrera

Susana: No lo creo… y si fuera así pues sólo será una aventura, ya que si realmente a él le interesará ya todos lo supiéramos…

Sra. Marlowe: Pero…

Susana: No busques peros mamá, además recuerda que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero…

Dos meses habían transcurrido, los comentarios acerca de la supuesta relación entre Terry y Susana sonaban por toda la ciudad. El chisme del momento. Aunque una pobre rubia tenía que soportar dichos comentarios, así como las múltiples faltas que tenía Terry, el cual solamente llegaba a casa a dormir y en muchas ocasiones Candy sólo lo veía llegar y partir algunas veces sin dirigirle la palabra.

Candy: Terry recuerda que me prometiste que hoy me acompañarías a mi cita con el doctor…

Terry: Lo siento Candy, no podré ir, tenemos mucho pendientes, sobre todo ahora que faltan un par de semanas para el estreno…

Candy: Pero…

Terry salió presuroso, aspecto que ya no le extrañaba a Candy, mientras tanto en la compañía Stamford era sabido que Terry y Susana tenían una relación, ya que como se lo había solicitado Robert, ambos permitían verse de manera muy acaramelada frente a los demás. La madre de la actriz y Robert, se había encargado de divulgar la relación amorosa de su hija con el actor, presionando a Terry a que el aceptará ante todos que dichas suposiciones eran ciertas.

El día del estreno había llegado, todos estaban emocionados de ver de cerca la actuación de la joven pareja de Broadway, sobretodo ya que se había especulado que al término de la función ambos actores reconocerían ante la prensa y el resto del público su romance. Candy se encontraba sola en casa, Terry había sido muy claro con el hecho de que ella no podía asistir a la presentación de la obra pues nuevamente la escusa había sido su embarazo.

Sra. James: ¿Por qué no vas y le das una sorpresa?

Candy: Pero él me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedase en casa

Sra. James: Vamos Candy en este corto tiempo que te he conocido me he dado cuenta que no eres una chica sumisa, así que cámbiate, ponte más hermosa de lo que ya eres y ve al estreno de la obra

Candy: Tiene razón… iré (ambas mujeres rieron)

Con la determinación que caracterizaba a la joven se dirigió hasta el teatro donde se presentaría la obra de su querido Terry. Afortunadamente se encontró con un revendedor en la entrada, a pesar que tuvo que pagar más del precio normal, no le importó, pues deseaba ver a Terry en su papel de Romeo y verlo triunfar como el gran actor que era.

La obra estaba siendo un éxito rotundo, todo el público expresaba criticas favorables hacia los actores, Candy estaba feliz porque el sueño de Terry se estaba cumpliendo, estaba tan enamorada de él, anhelaba tener entre sus brazos al pequeño bebe que resguardaba en su vientre para que juntos los tres, pudiesen formar una linda familia, la familia con la cual ambos tanto habían soñado y que por asares del destino en su infancia no pudieron tener.

-Has escuchado los rumores, terminando la obra, ambos actores reconocerán su romance ante la prensa y el público

-Lo dices en serio, eso es muy evidente, se ven muy bien juntos son la pareja perfecta

Al escuchar Candy a las dos damas que se encontraban cerca de ella, su rostro cambio, qué tontería era lo que decían esas mujeres. La obra por fin había terminado, todos esperaban con ansias la noticia que era más que evidente sobre el romance entre los jóvenes actores.

Robert (dirigiéndose a los presentes): Buenas noche a todos, me es grato informarles a todos que gracias a ustedes la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" ha sido un éxito, pero no olvidemos las maravillosas actuaciones de Terruce Greum Grandchester y de la señorita Susana Marlowe, para quienes les pido un fuerte aplauso por favor.

Al salir la pareja todos pudieron percibir que venían tomados de la mano y caminando muy juntos, mientras ambos se susurraban cosas al oído, imagen que también había percibido una joven rubia que se encontraba al final del salón resguardándose de los empujones.

Reportero 1: ¿Por fin aceptaran su relación?

Reportero 2: ¿Por qué han guardado silencio todo este tiempo?

Reportero 3: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación?

Robert (tratando de calmar a la prensa): Señores, Señores… permítanles respirar tan sólo un segundo… (Causando la risa de todos los presentes)

Terry: Es verdad, la señorita Marlowe y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían

Susana (mirando a Terry): Si decidimos ocultarlo fue debido a la obra, queríamos que su atención se centrará en ello no en nosotros… aunque admitimos que no hicimos un buen trabajo (sonriendo)

Terry: Susana es la mujer con la que he decidido estar, no sólo es mi compañera de trabajo, sino también es mi compañera sentimental

Susana (sorprendiendo a Terry ante sus palabras): Él es el hombre más maravilloso que pueda existir, lo amo, lo amo profundamente, él lo es todo para mí

El público inicio a aclamar el tan anhelado beso dela pareja, a lo que ellos lentamente se inclinaron uno frente al otro para marcar con un beso su relación. A lo lejos Candy se derrumbaba lentamente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, todo eso le parecía una pesadilla, acaso había entendido mal, acaso ambos ante todos habían aceptado que tenían una relación, y ella dónde quedaba en la vida de Terry, lentamente por sus rosadas mejillas comenzaron a deslizarse lagrimas amargas debido al enorme dolor de la rubia.

Lentamente la pareja bajo del estrado, mientras los demás les abrían paso hacia la salida, Susana iba del brazo de Terry, el cual se encontraba frustrado y sorprendido ante las palabras de la dama que lo acompañaba en ese momento; todo iba bien hasta que de pronto Terry se paró repentinamente al notar la presencia de una joven, que no era otra sino Candy, su Candy.

Candy (sin poder contener el llanto): Terry… ¿por qué?

Susana (dirigiéndose a él): ¿La conoces?

Terry (sorprendido): No, no la conozco, quizás sea sólo una fan

Susana: Vamos Terry, se nos hace tarde

Terry no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más, tomo la mano de Susana y salió apresurado del lugar, no podía creer que Candy había escuchado todo, ahora que escusa le diría ante tal situación, la había negado frente a todos, pero sobre todo ante ella misma.

Continuará…


	17. De Regreso a Chicago

**De Regreso a Chicago**

Candy no podría creer lo que había visto y escuchado, desesperada salió del lugar sin voltear hacia atrás, no lograba entender por qué Terry se había comportado así, por más que lo pensaba, toda esa situación le parecía una pesadilla. Al llegar a casa se encontró con la señora James, quien escucho con detalle lo ocurrido unos momentos antes, ni ella podía creer todo aquello que la rubia le platicaba.

Sra. James: ¿Estas segura de que Terry dijo eso?

Candy (sin poder contener el llanto): Si, lo dijo, lo dijo frente a mí, mientras caminaba del brazo con Susana Marlowe

Sra. James: Realmente no lo puedo creer, él como se atrevió a hacer eso…

Candy (tomando una maleta y empacando sus cosas): Lo deje todo por él, no me importó nada más… no me importo lo que dijeran los demás de mí, no me importo la opinión de mi familia, de mis amigos, yo sólo tome mis cosas y me vine con él a América… pero ahora me voy…

Sra. James: Pero Candy en tu estado

Candy: A Terry no le importó su hijo ni yo, no tiene caso que me quede, el dejo muy claro que no le importamos… no puedo quedarme más aquí…

Sra. James: ¿Qué harás tú sola y faltando tan sólo dos meses para que nazca él bebe?

Candy: Siempre he sido muy independiente, no necesito de Terry para valerme por mi misma…

Sra. James: Pero Candy…

Candy: Lo siento señora James, lo siento… no puedo más (quebrándose nuevamente en llanto)

Sra. James (abrazándola): Cuídate mucho Candy y por favor recuerda que en mí siempre encontraras una amiga…

Candy salió apresuradamente, no quería ver a Terry, quería alejarse de ese lugar, su corazón estaba destrozado, lo primero que hizo fue comprar un boleto para Chicago, pues anhelaba encontrarse con sus madres, con las mujeres que ella sabía no la juzgarían tan duramente por la decisión que meses atrás había tomado.

Terry se encontraba en la recepción que se había organizado para celebrar el éxito de "Romeo y Julieta", pero a pesar de que se encontraba en un ambiente alegre, él parecía tener su mente en otro lugar, está inquieto y se le podía ver hasta un tanto molesto, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a cuestionar al actor, pues sabían que cuando se encontraba molesto era mejor no importunarlo.

Susana: Perdón Terry pero puedo hacerte una pregunta…

Terry: Lo siento Susana, no estoy de humor para tener una conversación…

Susana (aparentando no haber escuchado): ¿Qué te sucede? Deberías estar feliz por el éxito que tuvimos, en cambio pareces molesto contigo mismo

Sin mencionar palabra alguna Terry salió del lugar, mientras recorría las calles de New york se preguntaba qué le diría a su amada Candy, si es que ella comprendería o si la perdería para siempre. Por fin había llegado a su casa, entro llamando a Candy, pero en ninguna ocasión tuvo respuesta, se dirigió al closet y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había marchado.

Terry: ¡Señora James! Ha visto a Candy, ¿sabe a dónde se fue?

Sra. James: Hola muchacho…

Terry: Discúlpeme… Hola… ¿la ha visto? Dígamelo por favor…

Sra. James: Claro que la vi, ella se ha ido, a dónde no lo sé… y aunque lo supiera no sé si me gustaría decírtelo…

Terry (al percatarse que la Sra. James sabía todo): Señora James, lo que sucedió…

Sra. James: A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones Terry, a mí no, Candy se fue, lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón… esa niña venia destrozada…

Terry: Pero, ¿a dónde se iría?

Sra. James: ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Quizás se haya ido con su familia…

Terry: No puedo… las presentaciones… la obra… no puedo…

Sra. James (dándole una bofetada): Realmente no te importa Candy ni él bebe que ella está esperando… ¿en esto te has convertido?

Terry (sorprendido): Usted no entiende, todo esto lo hago por ella, para tener una mejor vida, para darle a ese bebe una buena vida…

Sra. James: ¿A cambio de qué Terry? Del sufrimiento de Candy, ¿Crees que vale la pena todo lo que estás haciendo?

Terry no quiso seguir escuchando, busco a Candy por todo New York y no había rastro alguno de la rubia, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pues por un lado estaba la mujer que amaba y por el otro una exitosa carrera de actor.

Una semana había pasado, Candy había llegado al hogar de Pony, ambas mujeres conocían lo sucedido en el colegio san pablo, sabían que Candy se había ido con un muchacho, hijo de un noble inglés, sin embargo no conocían más detalles que eso.

Hermana María: Señorita Pony Candy ya lleva un par de días aquí, no le piensa preguntar lo que sucedió

Señorita Pony: Sé que Candy me lo dirá todo cuando esté lista, por el momento sólo seamos pacientes…

Hermana María: Pero todas las noches se la pasa llorando, me tiene muy preocupada…

Señorita Pony: A mí también hermana María, pero Candy es quien tomará la decisión de cuando hablar y contarnos lo sucedido…

Un mes había pasado, un largo y doloroso mes, Candy aun lloraba por lo sucedido en New York, pero sobre todo lloraba por la cobardía de Terry, lo había estado esperando un mes entero. Cada tarde iba a sentarse bajo la sombra del padre árbol con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento su querido Terry apareciera y le dijera que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero eso no ocurría después del mes se fue resignando (al menos así se mostraba en su exterior) de que él jamás aparecería que ella simplemente había sido una persona más en la vida de él (aunque en su lastimado corazón aún existía esa esperanza en que su amado Terry algún día iría por ella).

Hermana María: ¿Te encuentras bien Candy?

Candy: Si… yo realmente aprecio mucho su hospitalidad…

Señorita Pony: Sabes muy bien que este siempre será tu hogar…

Candy: Y… gracias…

Señorita Pony: ¿Por qué das las gracias?

Candy (comenzando a llorar): Por todo, por aceptarme, por no hacerme preguntas, por permitirme quedarme…

Señorita Pony (sonriendo tiernamente): Ya estas lista para hablar…

Candy: Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero… me enamoré, me enamoré y créame que no me arrepiento de nada, llegamos a New York, afortunadamente él es un actor nato y logro entrar a la compañía Stamford, después me enteré de que estaba embarazada… (Llorando amargamente) Me traiciono, me hizo creer que yo le importaba, que nuestro bebe le importaba y no era así…

Señorita Pony: No llores más hija, piensa en tú bebe, eso no le hace bien… recuerda que nosotras somos tus madres…

Hermana María: Nosotras siempre te vamos a querer, independientemente de las decisiones que tomes, siempre podrás contar con nosotras…

Esa misma tarde llego al hogar de Pony una carta, en donde se le informaba a Candy que dentro de pocos días iría George a buscarla.

Candy: ¿Por qué me ha llegado esta carta? ¿Para qué va venir George? La tía abuela y el bisabuelo William han de estar furiosos conmigo…

Tres días después de haber recibido la carta llego George, quien le informó a Candy que tanto la señora Elroy y el bisabuelo William estaban enterados de todo lo sucedido, desde que salió del Real Colegio San Pablo hasta su llegada al hogar de Pony.

George: Señorita Andley tiene que volver a la mansión…

Candy: Pero George… tú sabes que no soy del agrado de la tía abuela y para serte sincera, a estas alturas pensaba que había dejado de ser una Andley…

George: Es una orden del bisabuelo William, él es la persona que te adopto, es… tú padre adoptivo y a pesar de que estas embarazada, aun sigues siendo menor de edad…

Candy: Y si me reuso…

Señorita Pony (interviniendo en la conversación): Considero que será lo mejor, tu estas a unas cuantas semanas de tener al bebe, además el señor George tiene razón, tú aun eres menor de edad y el Señor William Andley es tú padre adoptivo… es tú deber estar con tú familia…

Candy: Pero mi familia son ustedes…

Señorita Pony: Lo sé pequeña… y eso siempre será así, además recuerda que ya no eres sólo tú, ese bebe que viene en camino necesitará muchos cuidados…

Candy: Pero…

George: Ningún pero señorita Candy… por favor arregle sus cosas para marcharnos…

Candy sabía que al llegar a la mansión de los Andley nada sería fácil, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada al mal humor dela tía abuela, pero ahora que regresaba con un bebe en su vientre y siendo soltera, eso difícilmente lo aceptaría.

Candy (rompiendo el silencio): George… ¿cómo fue que el bisabuelo William se enteró de todo?

George: Señorita Candy, no debe de olvidar que el señor William es un hombre muy poderoso, además de que tiene contactos por todo el país…

La joven rubia se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, por fin habían llegado a la mansión, al entrar la primera que la había saludado era su querida amiga Dorothy a la cual tenía mucho tiempo sin verla. Pero no todo fue placentero, ya que inmediatamente se encontró con la persona que siempre había estado en desacuerdo con su adopción.

Elroy: George déjanos solas por favor… pasa al estudio (dirigiéndose a Candy)

Candy (nerviosa): Hola…

Elroy (sin permitirle continuar): No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a la familia, no sólo siempre te has comportado como una salvaje, sino que ahora vienes así, con una criatura en tu vientre… no puedo comprender a William, después de todo lo que has hecho pide que te traigan a esta casa como si nada hubiese pasado y que cuidemos de ti…

Candy: El bisabuelo William está aquí…

Elroy: No… claro que no

Después dela corta platica con la tía abuela Elroy, Candy subió a su habitación, tenía varios años perteneciendo a la familia Andley, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo nunca había podido encontrarse con su padre adoptivo, a pesar de eso ella le tenía un especial cariño ya que había sido la persona que la había rescatado de ser enviada a México y quien siempre velaba por su seguridad desde la distancia.


End file.
